New Beginning
by xbringmoithehorizonx
Summary: Don't read... In major need of rewrite... I apologize
1. Chapter 1: My Own Beginning

_Tsukiko_

"Tsukiko, you better be awake. You have the entrance examine in a few hours!" My big brother's voice woke me from my sleep. "I'm up I'm up!" I groaned as I stretched, sitting in bed for several more minutes before getting ready. After what may have been an hour I walked down stairs dress and ready to go with my duel disk strapped on my wrist and my deck tucked away in the case. "Morning Kiko" My grandfather greeted smiling behind his counter. "Morning grandfather" I smiled as I walked over to him. "Where is Yuugi?" I questioned noticing my big brother wasn't around. "He's outside waiting for you" He laughed heartedly as I raced to the door, shouting farewell to my grandfather, and met up with Yuugi. He was much taller than he was a few years ago, well ten years ago, and his voice was deeper, I think the Pharaoh took over his body. "Ready to go?" I nodded happily as we began walking to the exam. "Are you nervous?" He asked noticing my fidgeting. "A little" I admitted. He laughed, which caught me off guard, "My little sister is nervous for the first time in her life because of dueling?" He chuckled. I hit his arm lightly and playfully glared at him, "Not that! I know I'll beat whoever I go against" I grinned. "Then why are you nervous?" He asked seriously. "Well… It's just once everyone hears my last name they will know who my brother is, and then I wouldn't exactly fit in because of who I am, but of who you are… If that makes any sense" I sighed.

He paused for a moment before he turned to face me, "Tsukiko, if they like you because of me then they aren't true friends. Plus I fixed that problem already. Kaiba changed your name in the data base. It is Kikyoko Takahashi" He smiled. "You'll find true friends. Everyone will love you." My duel spirit agreed as she finally appeared by my side. I smiled at them both, "Thanks guys" and we continued on our way.

After what seemed like forever, only thirty minutes, we arrived to the exam area, "I guess this is where we part?" Yuugi smiled and I looked around not looking at him. "Something wrong sis?" He asked worriedly. I turned to him, hugging him tightly, allowing my tears to spill, "I'll…. miss you…. brother" I sniffed as he comforted me. "I'm only an ocean away" he joked as he hugged me back. "But I'll miss you too little one" he whispered. I have never done anything without him by my side, and vice-versa. I was there when he was at Battle City and Malik trying to take over the world, when those guys with motorcycles took my brother's God Cards, and to the end when the Pharaoh sealed away the Millennium Items for the final time (Well more like I was with my Aunty Aniko and Aunty Akino to seal their other halves away). I was there in them all supporting, and helping, him, but now it was like it was my own journey this time. I pulled away from him a bit and looked at him, smiling softly; "I should go" I sniffed one final time looking at the building ahead of us. He nodded, "Go teach those punks what a true duelist is. Also this is a gift from Aniko" he joked making me smile lightly as he handed me a deck of cards. " Is this… Her deck?" I grinned. He chuckled, "Of course. Aniko said knock them dead with her cards!"

I grinned widely as I put her deck in my spare case, "I will, but I'll also use mine. Tell my nephew I'll see him after the school year!" I started walking away, looking back once mouthing 'I love you' which he mouthed it back, and I went inside, after clarifying who I was, waiting for my duel, sitting away from the crowds of people. "Daichi Misawa arena one, Ayame Mori arena two, Hisoka Mori arena three, and Kikyoko Takahashi arena four for your duels. Reminder: Once again, all Academy applicants who have already passed their duel entrance exam please proceed to registration. For those who have failed, better luck next year." The loud speaker announced. I stood and walked down to my arena feeling the eyes of people staring at me as I activated my duel disk. "Are you ready Miss Takahashi?" My test proctor asked kindly. I smiled and nodded. I wasn't being treated any different than just another student which he seemed to catch my surprised reaction when he acknowledges me just like he had done to the many kids ahead of me. "It's time to duel" I smiled at myself as I drew my cards. "I'll start!" He shouted, so I could hear him, as I contemplated my moves. "I set a card face down and two more on the field and I end my turn" his voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "My draw" I shouted staring intensely at my monster I drew, smiling widely. I didn't care how many people were watching me at this point. I was going to enjoy myself to the fullest, but I guess it was time to give them a show. "I use my magic card 'Pot of Greed' to draw two more cards to my hand." I drew two cards. "I summon my card Fake Princess Kikyo to the field (Atk/500 Def/2000) and when she is summoned successfully I can special summon Princess Warrior Mulan (Atk/2100 Def/1500). I also activate the magic card Princess Makeover! You know the tale of the ugly duckling, right? Once an ugly duck becomes a beautiful swan… Well my fake Princess can evolve and become a real princess. There is a catch. If she is attacked her actual attack point will return. Fake Princess Kikyo evolve into Princess Tikyo Swan (Atk/1500 Def/400). Now Princess Tikyo, attack his face down and I forgot to mention her special effects makes all magic and traps unusable against her. Princess Mulan attack him directly…"

_Proctor… 5900 Me… 7500_

"You are probably wondering why I lost 500 life points. It's because when I attack with Princess Warrior Mulan if I am attacking directly I pay 500 per attack. I set two face downs and I end my turn. "My move! I use my trap card 'Call of the Haunted' to bring back my 'Armaill' (Atk/700 Def/1300), but he won't stay very long because I'll sacrifice him for my 'Curse of Dragon' (Atk/2000 Def/1500) now 'Curse of Dragon' attack her Princes Tikyo!"

"No! My Swan!" I shouted.

_Proctor… 5900 Me… 7000_

I growled, "I use my trap card 'Huntress Rapunzle Tower'. You know every Princess in fairytails are damsels in distress, but my princesses aren't. Since my trap is out I can summon my Huntress. Think of this as her calling signal AND her hell!" A tower appeared before me and was instantly knocked down as Rapunzle kicked it down with her bow and arrow positioned to attack. "What happened to her tower?" My proctor asked. "Well you know the tale of her. Locked away in a tower and a prince saves her. In my story she broke out of her prison and became one of the most vicious princesses ever. With her out on the field as long as there is another Princess on the field with her she gains 100 attack points." I explained. "I set another card on the field and I end my turn."

"That will be your last turn at that! I draw!" I shouted as I smirked as my card. "I activate my magic card Princess Final Dance. Since I have a Princess in the graveyard I can pick a card from my deck, no matter what level, and summon her to the field. I summon my Princess Geisha Kyoko (Atk/3500 Def/1200) With her on my field any monster with Princess are absorbed in Princess Geisha Kyoko, so I'm sorry Princess Mulan you are done here!" Princess Geisha Kyoko (Atk/5600 Def/ 2700) Huntress Rapunzle (Atk/1900 Def/1400). "Now Huntress Rapunzle attack his Curse of Dragon! By the way when she attacks her attack increases by 400."

_Proctor… 5600 Me… 7000_

"Now Geisha show him your final dance! Fans of the dance !" I shouted as I pointed directly at the proctor.

_Proctor… 0_

"And that's game!" I smiled as everything disappeared. "Congratulation on passing." My proctor announced. "Wooooow! I did it!" I shouted as I jumped up and down. "Excuse me… _You did it?"_

I chuckled, "I'm sorry Kyoko… WE did it!" I smiled holding up a peace sign at her.

_Judai_

I came in at the last minute seeing a girl and boy in two arenas, "So what's going on?" I asked noticing the anticipation on everyone's faces as they looked at the girl. "You see the girl. She's beat her proctor in two turns. I wish I could have been that good I almost lost my duel" a boy with glasses sighed. After her duel we watched the guy finish off his duel, "Wow, that last guy tore it up!" I grinned at my competition. "Yea, Daichi Misawa. They say he got the second highest score on the written exam of all us applicants." The boy explained. "Wow, I just barely passed. Wait then who was the highest" I chuckled. "Yeah, me too. My name's Shou, by the way, nice to meetcha. I kinda have a thing where I get test anxiety; I don't know how I won my match… And do you really have to ask. That last girl that dueled last." Shou sighed. I slapped his back friendly and grinned, "Congratulations! I'll be in, too, as soon as I win my duel!" I grinned confidently.

Daichi took a seat in the top of the bleachers and I looked at him, "Tight duel, Daichi!" "Thank you" he replied getting a better look at me and Shou. "From the looks of it, you just might be the third best duelist here" Daichi gasped as Shou stared at me but before either could respond the loud speaker made an announcement. "Judai Yuki, please report to the exam field four."

"Ah! Go-Time! Wish me luck, guys!" I smiled. "Hey, wait… If I'm the third best, who are the first two?" Daichi asked. "Well first would be yours truly and second would be that last girl! It's what I'm best at!"

_Tsukiko_

"Wow. He's so sure of himself. I wonder if he's really that good." A nerdy boy with glasses wondered. "He's going to need to be; look who he's dueling" Daichi commented as I looked at the arena seeing Professor Chronos standing there waiting. I sat beside the nerdy glasses boy, mostly because my original spot was taken, and I noticed the boy was about to faint. "T-T-That was a p-pret-pretty c-cool du-uel back t-th-ere" he stuttered. I smiled softly, "Thank you nerd boy" I replied. "O-oh my name… my name is… is…" he seemed to have forgotten his own name and I lightly shook my head. "Shou! My name is Shou" he suddenly shouted. "Nice to meet you Shou I'm Kikyoko Takahashi, or Kiki for short" I shook his hand, even though he pretty much died. Daichi came over, "I am Daichi. I heard your duel lasted two turns. That is a new record." He chuckled. "Nice to meet you Daichi. I'm Kiko" '_wow two friends in a matter of seconds' _I smiled.

It was the end of the duel and I smiled when Judai played 'Winged Kuriboh' because it was originally my brothers. "All right! Yeah, Judai!" Shou shouted. I looked at Daichi and I could tell we were thinking the same thing, _'Nice. I could use a little competition' _Judai blew a kiss to the audience before I noticed him talking to his deck. _'Winged Kuriboh' _I smiled weakly.

_The next day_

We made it to the academy in our uniforms, I was possibly the only girl, as we stood in the middle of a classroom in rows. I was the standing in the row with Judai close by me wearing the same a red blazer as I. Suddenly, a strange looking man appeared on the screen, "Good morning and welcome, my students! I'm Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here, and you are the best and brightest young duelists in the world!" The strange guy welcomed us as I giggled at a snoozing Judai next to me. "Now please, get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I think you'll find them quite comfortable... depending upon how you ranked, of course. Hohohohohoho!" He continued. _'Great… Santa is coming to town' _I groaned as I quietly face-palmed myself. He allowed us to leave and Judai sat by Shou one some rock as Daichi and I began talking about dueling, "So maybe when you duel me you can find my weaknesses and try to beat me." I suggested

We walked up to the two Osiris guys, "Hey Judai! Hey Shou!" I greeted happily. "Hey—you in Red, too?" Judai asked. Daichi looked down at his outfit, "Well, now, let's see here; yellow sleeves, yellow, buttons… I don't think so" I chuckled at his sarcasm. "Judai, I'm in red with you guys" I smiled. "Oh, I get it, so that's why Shou and I are in red!"

"Oh geez…" I sighed. "Please don't tell me that you JUST figured that out now." Judai looked a little angry, "So what, ever think I'm colorblind?!" He replied. "Well no, actually I didn't. Are you colored blind?" Daichi replied drolly. Judai grinned, "Hehehaha! No, but I coulda been! See you 'round the dorms!" Judai laughed. Noticing Daichi had already started walking without me I stayed where I was, "I doubt that your dorm's over there" he pointed the opposite direction from my own dorm. "See you later Daichi" I shouted. I walked with Judai and Shou as they started talking about the duels. "Well boys I've gotta find my dorm. See you later." I smiled as I went to find my room. I walked in my dorm noticing the curtains closed, "How gloomy…" I whispered as I pulled them open. "Hey! I had those closed for a reason!" A guy snapped as I closed the curtains fast and gasped. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I had a roommate already.."

"I'm Kikyoko, Kiki, for short."

"Yea whatever." He growled as he turned away. "Rude much." I sighed as I walked out.

As I went looking for the boys after no success at the dorm I ended up running into a few Obelisk boys, "Hey Manjoume. I think that's the new girl everyone is talking about" a southern accent boy commented as they saw me walking past. "Hey new girl, come here" he commanded. I looked at him shocked, "Excuse me?" I placed a hand on my hip. "Come here"

"I don't deal with disrespect." I growled. "Do you know who this is?" the southern boy asked astonished of my attitude. "No, I'm glad I don't either" I smirked as I turned away from them and continued on my path of finding Judai.

_Jun_

"Boss, she just back-talked you" one of my followers announced. "Who is that girl?" I asked angry. "Well sir. That'd be Kikyoko Takahashi. She scored the top of the written exams and she was the girl with Princesses in her deck." the southern one replied. Someone did their research. I smirked, "Let's go" I commanded as we walked off.

_Tsukiko_

I found Judai walking towards a stadium, "Hey Judai!" I grinned. "Hey Kiko! You find your dorm alright?" Shou questioned. "Yup! Except I share with this one rude guy." I nervously laughed. "Hey us too!" Judai replied. We walked in finding a small stadium inside, behind us was the crest of Obelisk's head. That gave me shivers when I remembered times in Battle City with Malik and my brother duel to decide the fate of the world… and what happened to me after that duel. "Kiko? You ok?" Judai's voiced called me out of my memory. I shook my head clearing the thought before nodding happily. "What did you say Judai?" I asked him. "I said this is the sweetest dueling arena I've ever seen!" He repeated in his astonished voice. I chuckled, "You must not have seen many arena then"

"I bet it would be amazing to duel here!" Shou chuckled. "Well let's find out!" Judai exclaimed. "Judai, I don't think we are allowed here." I whispered. "Sure we're allowed; we're students here and this is our campus, right?"

"Wrong! This is the Blue Obelisks' campus!" The guys from before grunted. "An't you Slifer Red rejects aren't welcome here. Ya got that?" The southern boy continued and I glared at him. The brown hair looked at the crest, "This arena's our turf!"

"Manjoume! That applicant who beat Professor Chronos is here! Check it out!"

"Judai, maybe we should be leaving." I suggested. I hated confrontation after the years I had dealt with my brother's and his enemies. Manjoume challenged Judai to a duel and I groaned along with Shou. Asuka came in before they had begun their duel, "This sure is a motley crew" I waved at her as she gave me a small smile. "Hey, Asuka. Have you come to watch me mop the floor with my new little friend Jaden here? It'll be a short duel, but an entertaining one, for sure." Manjoume tried impressing Asuka. "I'm here to remind you about the Obelisk welcome dinner, you're late." Yea… he failed… horribly might I add. "Sorry if Manjoume rubbed you the wrong way. All of us Obelisks aren't like that; he's just a jerk. Especially with Osiris." We parted ways and we went into the dinner. I sat with Judai and Shou and the rude guy in my dorm room, "Hey Kiki, this is Hayato." I rolled my eyes. "We met. He's my rude roommate."

"Sorry. I am really moody when I'm awaken." Hayato grinned.

"Wait- you are his roommate? We are his roommates." Shou replied. "Seriously?! How cool. We are stuck together." I joked.

After dinner was finished I went for one of my nighttime walks. I didn't watch my surrounding and I was quickly grabbed and a hand went over my mouth before I could scream. "Boss, we got 'er!" That dumb southern boy reported in as they forced me to walk with them, removing their hand after I bit them. We arrived in the arena and I glared at Manjoume, "You are so dead" I growled.

_Judai_

Shou and I looked at each other, weirded out, until I started beeping. "Huh?" I took out my PDA out of its hip holster. I had a message. It's a video message, from Manjoume. I played it, "Hey, Osiris slacker. Don't think you're off the hook. Tonight, at midnight, it's on. Oh, and why don't we make it interesting. Whoever wins, gets the other guy's best card, but if you don't come she'll pay the price!" He threatened showing Kiki pissed off. I glared at the PDA, "He didn't have to take my friend for me to duel him" I put my PDA away as Hayato looked over his shoulder, "If that's Manjoume you're dueling, all ya got is trouble!"

_Tsukiko_

Judai showed up and the boys released me as I walked over to Shou, so the two boys could duel. "You ok Kiko?" Shou asked quietly. "I'm fine" I smiled. During the duel Asuka appeared knowing we were here, "Actually I didn't want to come. I was kidnapped by his goons." I pointed out as Asuka shook her head muttering 'idiot boy' under her breath. "You can say that again." I giggled.

Asuka and I look at each other worriedly, "We got company. Campus security. If they find us all in here, we'll get seriously busted." We all escaped and parted to our dorms, "So ummm guys…" They all turned to me as they got into bed. "What's up?"

"Where will I sleep?" I asked. "Well… ummm you can share with me, but I snore." Shou blushed. "I toss and turn a lot." Hayato also blushed. Judai chuckled, "You can share with me."

"No touching or I hurt you, got it?" I threatened and he nodded. "Don't worry I won't do a thing." He scooted over, but I pulled him out of the bed and crawled to the side by the wall. "I feel safer behind you. Sorry" I smiled. He laughed, "No problem." A few moments later Winged Kuriboh appeared, "Kurkur." I gasped in delight. "I missed seeing you." I grinned. "You know Winged Kuriboh?" Judai whispered. I blushed, "Umm… yes. I saw him when I first met Yuugi Mutou." I lied. "You met him?" He asked astonished. "Yea… In a tournament a few years back."

_'If only I could be honest.' _I sighed. _'No one said you couldn't be honest.' _My Duckling Princess smiled as she appeared before me. "That may be… but I can't just say. Hey. I'm Yuugi Mutou's sister… I can't make real friends that way." I sighed before I turned my back to Judai's sleeping figure and fell asleep.

_Judai_

_'No one said you couldn't be honest.' _Another voice began. "That may be… but I can't just say. Hey. I'm Yuugi Mutou's sister… I can't make real friends that way." I heard Kikyoko sigh before she turned and fell asleep. _'She's Yuugi Mutou's sister?!'_


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

_The next day_

_Judai_

I woke up the next morning noticing my arm wrapped around Kikyoko's waist and she was still fast asleep. I jumped quickly and carefully making sure not to wake her as I grabbed my clothes and headed to the showers knowing my face was probably as red as ever.

_Tsukiko_

I skipped breakfast as I walked to the Obelisk Boy Dorm, "Slifer Slacker, just what do you think you are doing here!" Doctor Chronos asked rudely. "I'm looking for someone." I glared. "Who?" He replied. "Some loser named Manjoume" Doctor Chronos looked at me in shock, "Excuse me?! I will not allow you to insult an Obelisk Blue student."

"I won't let you insult Slifer Red students, but you still do." I growled. "Bite your tongue!"He ordered. "You know what. If you think you are such a big bad teacher. Prove it!"

"And how do you suggest that?" His shrill voice replied. I smirked, "By a duel of course." He looked at me for a second before he began laughing. "I'm sorry I'm sorry! I could have sworn you just challenged me to a duel." He laughed loudly. "A slifer slacker wants to duel me! That is laughable! It has to be a joke!"

I shrugged, "Well I mean if you are of scared to losing to _THIS _slacker then I guess it can't be helped." Suddenly his laughing ceased. "Scared? SCARED?! Of someone like you? You have some nerve slacker."

"Then prove me wrong."

"You are on Slifer Slacker! You will regret ever wanting to duel me!" He growled as people began surrounding us. Then he smirked, "Why don't we take this to the Obelisk duel arena, so the whole school can see me wipe the floor with you." He suggested. "Well I mean if you want to get humiliated in front of everyone let's go!" I encouraged then we walked to the arena.

"Let's duel!" And our duel disk activated.

_Judai_

We went looking for Kikyoko when we heard ra yellows running and shouting, "That Slifer has the guts to challenge Doctor Chronos for a duel! That girl is either gutsy or just incredibly stupid!" One shouted. "I heard they are in the Obelisk blue arena. So the entire school can see it! He just wants to embarrass the girl!" The other laughed. "Judai, do you think that is-"

"Judai! It's Kikyoko! She's dueling Doctor Chronos!" Daichi shouted as he ran towards us. "Come on! We gotta support our friend. "I grinned. Shou, Hayato, and Daichi looked at me oddly, "What do you mean cheer her on! She's fighting a losing battle. She can't beat Doctor Chronos! The statistics aren't on her side." Daichi hissed. "Well then let's go and find out." Then I took off running.

_Tsukiko_

"Hope you don't mind, but ladies first" I smiled as I drew my card. "I use the magic card 'Card Destruction'! I hope you didn't draw any good cards because you have to send them to the graveyard. Next I activate the magic card 'Prince in Distress'! Now in fairytails you know the princesses are damsels in distress… My story is different, but why don't I just show you. When I activate this magic card I am allowed to summon two Princes tokens (Atk/0 Def/0) every time I draw. I just pay 500 life points for each of them on the field. I also summon Princess of the Sea (Atk/2000 Def/1700). Since it's my first turn I can't attack, so I place to face-downs and end my turn"

_Doctor Chronos… 4000 Me… 3000_

"You can do this Kiki!" I heard someone shout. I turned and saw Judai waving and cheering.

_Daichi_

"That was a pretty strong first move back there." I commented. "I told you. Kikyoko is one of the best there is. This is probably a walk in the park for her."

"That was quiet a move for such a little girl, but that won't help you win. My draw. I use the spell card Confiscation!"

"Oh no…" I saw Kiki mouth. "Now let's see what card I want to dispose of… How about your Curse Princess. Next I place two face downs and activate Heavy Storm! It destroys all-"

"I already know what it does!" Kikyoko hissed as her cards were destroyed. "Let me guess… You put two Statue of the Wicked out for you to destroy."

_Tsukiko_

"Oh you are smart for a Slifer, but yes you are right. Now I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem (Atk/3000 Def/3000)! Now Ancient Gear Golem attack her Princess of the Sea!" Doctor Chronos shouted as my Princess was destroyed. "Oh no!" I shouted as she disappeared.

_Doctor Chronos… 4000 Me… 2000_

"Would you like to surrender now? I would hate to make you cry." He teased. "Don't listen to him Kiki! You know you can do this! You got this!" Judai, Shou, and Daichi shouted. I smiled and gave a thumb up to them with my back turned to them still. "You done yet teach?" I asked. Doctor Chronos face glowed red with fury as he ended his turn. "Great! My Draw! Oh yea! I use my field spell 'Princess Paradise'! I hate to say this, but your Golem isn't exactly cut out for this but don't worry we'll be rid of him soon enough. I also activate 'Pot of Greed' and with that I summon 'Fake Princess Kikyo' (Atk/500 Def/2000)! Since she was summoned successfully I can special summon Princess Warrior Mulan (Atk/2100 Def/1500), but you should know this by now if you watched me at the entrance exam. This part is different though, I use my magic card Princess Makeover from my graveyard!"

"How can you? It's in your graveyard!" Doctor Chronos sneered. "Well you see. It activates when I summon my Fake Princess even in the Graveyard, but I won't get Princess Tikyo like last time… Well why don't I just show you? Fake Princess evolve into Ghost of Princesses (Atk/? Def/?)"

"It has no attack or defense. What sort of monster is that?" Doctor Chronos laughed. "Well this where you should possibly freak out, but I guess I might as well just explain this. For every card with the name PRINCESS in it my Ghost gains 1000 attack and defense points." I grinned. "WHAT?!" He shouted. "That's the reaction I wanted! Now seeing as I used my 'Card Destruction' my first turn I discarded my 'Princess Shield', 'Princess Makeover', and 'Princess of the Swamps' and thanks to your Confiscation you destroyed my Curse Princess then your Heavy Storm destroyed my trap card 'Princess Calling', and I send my Fake Princess Kikyo to the grave as well, so that is what… 6000 I believe?"

"Wh-WHAT?! That's impossible, but don't worry she won't be staying. Remember I still have my Princess Warrior Mulan and she can absorb my dear Ghost of Princesses and her attack points will add onto my Mulan, so that gives my Mulan 8100 attack points and 4500 defense points. Now, maybe I should explain my field spell I have… Well if I discard on card in my hand I am allowed to deduct half of your monsters attack points from our life points.

_Doctor Chronos… 2500 Me… 500_

He laughed loudly, "Really? What was the point of that?"

"Simple… Look at your Golems attack points." I smirked. "What? 1500 attack points! What did you do?!" He screamed. "I deducted his attack. Not like it was really necessary, but I like seeing you panic. Now Warrior Princess Mulan attack his Golem and finish this duel! Double Sword Invasion!" I shouted.

_Doctor Chronos… 0_

The scene disappeared and everyone sat in utter silence until Judai shouted, "WOOOO! Kikyoko, now that's how you duel!" Then everyone began cheering and shouting. _'Give your audience a bow' _My Gray Princess politely suggested and I bowed. Then I turned to a furious Doctor Chronos, "Next time think twice before you get in my way again." I glared. "You did it!" Judai smiled as he ran and hugged me. I laughed as he let me go, "Thanks to you guys. Thanks for cheering for me. I need it."

The three guys blushed and Judai scratched the back of his head, "What can I say? I cheer for all my friends." He mumbled. I looked in the arena searching for Manjoume and when I found him I pointed at him and mouthed 'You're next' which he returned with a glare before he stood and left. "Come on guys. I want to go chill or something" I yawned as we left the arena leaving a frantic and furious Doctor Chronos.

Later that night I got back from my shower and before I headed inside the dorm I saw Judai waiting, "What are you waiting on Judai?" I asked him. "Well… You actually. I wanted to ask you a question without the guys around." He murmured. I blushed, "Well Judai, I'm sorry but I-"

"Who are you really?" He interjected. "Wait… What?"

"Who are you really Kikyoko?" He asked me seriously.

I sighed, "I guess you caught me." I took off my annoying wig letting my hair flow down to my mid back as I stared at him with my violet eyes. "I'm Yuugi Mutou's little sister. Tsukiko Mutou." I responded coldly noticing Judai was in utter shock.


	3. Chapter 3: I'll End You!

_Tsukiko_

"Judai? Judai… Snap out of it" I snapped my fingers as he shook his head. "Sorry about that Tsukiko…" Judai whispered. I glared at him and put my wig back on, "It's Kiki. You are not to repeat this to anyone. Or I'll end you." I whipped around and head to the dorm. I noticed the other two were asleep and I slipped in bed instantly falling asleep.

_Judai_

The next morning I was woken by Shou, "Hey Judai, you are going to miss breakfast. Come on!" He whined and I casually got up and got ready then headed down to eat, "Hey Shou?"

"Yea Judai?"

"If I told you something… Could you promise not to tell a soul?" I asked.

"Well yea. Of course. I won't tell a soul." He promised. "Kikyoko… She's really Yuugi Mutou's little sister." That moment he spit out his drink and shouted, "She's who's sister?!" I hushed him and casually waved at the other Slifers. "Keep it down Shou." I whisper.

_Tsukiko_

I skipped breakfast again as I grabbed my two decks and went out to the forest. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed a number, "Hello" he yawned as he answered the phone. "Brother… Seriously you were still asleep?" I laughed. "Well I was up late last night with Aniko."

"I don't want to know!" He laughed. "Not like that. Atem would not go to sleep last night, but what's wrong?" He asked seriously. I sighed, "Caught me… I really just need to talk to you for a bit. Do you mind?" I asked. I heard him sit down, "You know I never mind. What's wrong little one?" He asked and I broke down in tears. "Tsukiko! What happened… Why are you crying?!" He asked frantically. I controlled my cracked voice and told my brother everything… From Manjoume using me to duel Judai, challenging Doctor Chronos, to last night with Judai.

"I don't know why, but when I lasted dueled. I felt hopeless… I don't know why. I felt like giving up, but when Judai and the guys cheered for me I felt like I had a purpose to duel… I don't know what's wrong with me brother…" I sniffed. "It's ok. It's normal. Every duelist goes through that phase. Here's my advice. Keep that Judai close. He seems like he is protective of you and he will keep you out of danger. Also my other advice… Go duel! You are in duel academy! Get your spirit up." I know he was smiling. "Talk to your spirits. They are all you have with me being an ocean away. They will always guide you little one." I smiled. "You're right… You are totally right! Dueling is in my blood after all. Thanks bro. I love you bye." I hung up and I walked out of the forest seeing Shou and Judai. "I can't believe Kikyoko is Yuugi Mutou's sister. That is so cool! We know a celebrity!" I glared at their figures as they walked away. "Yuugi Mutou's little sister, eh? That will be something the entire school will want to know. Don't you think Kikyoko?" I turned quickly. I gritted my teeth, "Manjoume…"

"I wonder how the students will be. Maybe you could be as famous as me?" He sneered. "Yea, like that's what I need… To have a bunch of fake friends like you." I retorted. "Watch it! I have dirt on you now." I walked towards him. "I'm sure I can find much more on you than what you did of me, but I have a better idea. How about I end you and you never tell a soul of what you heard."

"Are you threatening me Mutou?" He growled. "No that wasn't a threat. That was a promise." I turned my back towards him and start to walk away. "Fine. In an hour meet me in the secluded area behind the school." He shouted at me. "Fine. I win. You don't tell a soul. You win. Well you can do what you like." I continued on my way to my dorm finding Judai, Shou, and Hayato. "Hey Kiki" Hayato grinned. I waved awkwardly at him and went to Judai. "You lied! You told Shou AND Manjoume! You are low Judai."

Judai looked startled, "I never told Manjoume I swear Kiki!"

"Oh, so you just thought you could tell Shou after I said not to. Great friend you are." I growled as I took off my stupid wig and threw it in the trash. Hayato gasped but before he said a word I walked out and slammed the door. "Wait Kiki!" Judai shouted and I sprinted off with him following shouting to me. I finally stopped noticing I had lost him and walked to the secluded parts behind the school seeing Manjoume and his two idiot followers there already. "You're early." I said bitterly. "Well, what can I say. I like being on time to things." He shrugged as he looked at me up and down. "Then let's do this." Then our duel disks activated.

"My draw!" I shouted.

_Judai_

_'Oh man I lost her!' _

"Judai! Did you find her?" Shou asked as he caught up with me as Hayato slowly dragged himself to us. I shook my head and Shou frowned, "Oh man. I'm worried Judai."

Suddenly Winged Kuriboh appeared and flew off, "Hey wait, where are you going?" I shouted as I chased after him. "Wha- Judai who are you talking to?!" Hayato shouted. "No time to explain. Come on."

"Man I could seriously go for a grilled cheese." Hayato groaned as he and Shou followed me.

_Tsukiko_

"I summon 'Fake Princess Mikoko' (Atk/1800 Def/2000) in defense mode. Then I set two cards faced down. I end my turn." I scolded. "Fine my draw! I activate 'Magical Mallet'. Then I use 'Magical Mallet' again."

"Thank you. Even though you used the same spell I can activate my trap 'Princess Castle'! With this out on my field every time my opponent uses two magic cards I'm allowed to draw a card."

"Whatever. I summon V-Tiger Jet (Atk/1600 Def/1800). Then I activate 'Frontline Base' and special summon a Union Monster. I use 'Frontline Base' effect to Special Summon 'W-Wing Catapult' (Atk/1300 Def/1500). I'll sacrifice 'W-Wing Catapult' and 'V-Tiger Jet' to special summon 'VW-Tiger Catapult' (Atk/2000 Def/2100). I now use the effects of 'VW-Tiger Catapult' by discarding one card to switch your 'Fake Princess' to attack mode. Now attack her Fake Princess." He ordered.

_Manjoume… 4000 Me… 3800_

"I place two face-downs and end my turn"

"My turn! I use the magic card 'Fake Princesses Unite'! Since you destroyed one I am allowed to summon the remaining four Fake Princesses from my deck to my field, so come out Fake Princesses Kikyo, Madoka, Cho, and Akira. With them out and my fifth in the graveyard I can sacrifice them all to summon 'Princess Cinderella' (Atk/0 Def/0)! You know her story right? Evil step mom and evil step sisters. Well my Cinderella has a bit of hate against men and well she hates you." I smiled. "Cinderella, attack his life points directly!"

_Manjoume… 3500 Me… 3800_

"What? But she has 0 attack points." Manjoume replied. "Well… Yes AND no. You see. During my Main Phase I summon her one of her special abilities activates. She gains 500 attack point just so she can attack you directly, but now I use her second ability! With all five of the Fake Princesses in the graveyard she gets 500 attack points for each. Now attack his VW-Tiger Catapult!"

"Not so fast! I activate 'Magic Cylinder'!"

_Manjoume… 3500 Me… 1500_

I fell to my knees as I caught my breath, "I'm sorry Kiki! I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. I'm fine." I stood up shakily. _'What's wrong with you Kiki?' _My Grey Princess appeared. "I'm just out of it. Sorry…" I placed two face-down and ended my turn. "Kiki!" I turned and saw Judai and the two guys running towards me. "Look, your rescue finally arrived, but it's too late because I will end you now!" Manjoume laughed.

"You can do it Kiki! You got this!"

"Shut up Judai! This is your fault after all!" I shouted as Manjoume summoned his VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult (Atk/3000 Def/2800). "Attack her Cinderella!"

"Not so fast. You triggered my trap 'Princess Shield' I can equip it to my Princess and she gains an extra 1000 attack points, so your attack fails!"

_Manjoume… 3000 Me…1500_

"I end my turn then."

"Fine! My draw. I activate my magic card 'Princess Final Dance' and I summon Princess Geisha Kyoko (Atk/3500 Def/1200). I also activate the equip card 'Fans of the Last Dance'." Princess Geisha Kyoko (Atk/4000 Def/1200). "Now end this! Geisha attack his Catapult freak!"

_Manjoume… 2000 Me… 1500_

"Now end this Cinderella!" I shouted as she destroyed his remaining life points. I walked up to him, "Now I won. So you keep your mouth shut or I'll end you." I threatened as I walked back to my dorm. "Kiki, wait please." Judai stopped me as he grabbed my arm. "What Judai…" I asked looking at him. "Haven't you done enough. What more do you have to say now?"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know Manjoume was listening in, but Shou will keep your secret. I swear. If he doesn't well… you can end me" I chuckled. "You got a deal."

_'If you hurt her Judai. She won't be the only one ending you.' _Cinderella threatened. "Don't worry I won't"

"Guys, can we get some grilled cheeses? I can really go for some." Hayato grumbled. "Sure. Why not? I skipped breakfast so I'm hungry."

"Hey maybe we can duel each other for food!" Judai suggested. Hayato glared at him and I laughed, "Judai maybe you should quit suggesting things." I commented as I linked arms with him.

_Judai_

The moment Kiki linked arms with me I felt myself blush, "Yea, well what can I say. Dueling is my thing." I nervously laughed. "Well then how about you and I duel... The old fashion way."

"You're on!" I grinned as we walked off to the dorms.


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble Begins

_Several Days later_

_Tsukiko_

I was in Daitokuji-sensei 's class sitting there listening to Judai's obnoxious snoring before I heard him yawn and get out his lunch. "Just a moment there Judai. I'm afraid your lunch will have to wait. Principal Samejima would like to see you in his office" I looked at Judai shocked before I groaned, "What did you do this time" I groaned as Manjoume laughed. "It's never good when Chancellor Sheppard wants to see you. You are so busted!" He cried out in joy. "Actually Manjoume Sheppard would like to see you as well as three others. You Daichi, you Asuka, and you Kikyoko." We all stood as our names were called. He dismissed the class and began walking to Principal Samejima's office. "You don't have to escort us professor" I commented noticing him with us still. "Actually Kikyoko Principal wants a word with me as well." We stopped outside the door of his office with Professor Chronos and Ryo walked up from the other side. Professor Chronos smiled, "Well if it isn't the schools best students, uh oh which two of these aren't like the others" he sang. "Well he was called out of class with us" Judai recalled. "He means you and Kikyoko!" Manjoume countered.

We stood in front of Principal Samejima's desk, I felt nervous than usual as the conversation continued, "Three sacred what cards?" Judai asked as I gulped as I felt Judai's hand grip my own. "Beast. Due to their immense powers and colossal might they were hidden here." Principal replied solemnly. "Sweet" Judai said to himself. "They are not in a cookie jar. They are closer than you think… right under you. The school was built to protect it" and he continued. They all looked rather shocked except Judai. "That's why you seven are here. To protect those cards from The Wicked Ones. Shadow Riders there are seven of them."

"How do you assume we protect them?" Asuka asked. "The seven spirit keys… You need all seven to unlock them, but to unleash their powers the one guardian them has to be defeated." I replied sacredly. "Then who is this guardian?" Daichi asked and I looked down at my feet sadly. Sheppard placed a box out, "The shadow riders will seek ya'll out" he continued. "But only in a duel." Then he went on about it. "Well who is the person we have to protect?" Judai asked. "Doctor Chromos and Daitokuji-sensei will you give me a moment with the students." Principal asked as the two teachers bowed and left. "Kiki, if you will?" I jumped before nodding.

I sighed, "I might as well…" I turned to face the gang as I took a deep breath and began my story. "Well first off… I'm not Kikyoko Takahashi. My brother made the name to keep crazy fans away. My real name is Tsukiko Mutou." I stopped for a second as Asuka, Ryo, and Daichi looked at Principal Samejima to make sure if it was a lie, but he shook his head. Then I continued my story.

"Then during the Battle City Finals all the sacred beasts were on a field and the fate of the world depended on what my brother could do… He destroyed them and after he won his duel… The spirits of the God Cards sent their powers in a pure soul."

_Judai_

"So those sacred powers are in…" Ryo began. "They are in Tsukiko's body, yes. If they take your seven keys they will take her and force her to unleash their powers." He solemnly replied and Tsukiko excused herself and rushed out. Everyone looked as she rushed out and they turned back to Principal Samejima. "Judai, I know you are anxious to go after her, so go on." I didn't need another word as I ran out looking for Tsukiko.

_Asuka_

"He always just runs off" I groaned. "That may be good. You all must protect her and keep a close eye on her, and also… Let's keep her real name just between us. Doctor Chronos doesn't need to know." Principal Samejima explained and we nodded and left the office.

_Tsukiko_

I stopped walking and sat on my knees and began crying quietly, "I can't do this… I seriously can't."

A few moments later I felt someone pulled me into a hug, "Don't worry. I'll always protect you." Judai whispered as I began crying harder and hugged him tighter.

_That night_

I climbed over Judai making sure he was still asleep and kissed his cheek, "Thanks for being there earlier Judai." I grabbed my deck and duel disk, "I'm going for a walk" I whispered as I walked out my door. As I started to walk away from Osiris' dorm something hit me from behind and I blacked out.

_Beginning of the Duel_

_Judai_

"What did you do to my friends?" I growled. "Which ones?" The guy asked. "This one…" He moved to the side revealing an unconscious Kiko. "No… Kiki." Asuka gasped. I glared at him, "Or do you mean those two below us." The guy laughed evilly. "Just wait! I will save you Hayato and Shou. You are going down. Especially for hurting Kiki!" I glared at him before I looked at Kiki.

"I'll start us off! First I summon 'Troop Dragon' (Atk/700 Def/800) in defense mode. Then I set a card face down and I end my turn."

I drew, "I summon 'Elemental Hero Wildheart' (Atk/1500 Def/1600) in attack mode. Now attack his Troop Dragon."

"You activated his effect. I can summon another 'Troop Dragon' in defense mode."

"Fine I end my turn" I scolded. "My draw. I activate my face-down 'Call of the Haunted' to special summon my 'Troop Dragon'. Then I sacrifice them both to summon my 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' (Atk/2400 Def/2000). Now destroy his Wildheart!"

_Nightshroud… 4000 Me… 3100_

"My turn. I activate 'Polmerization' to fuse 'Elemental Hero Burstinatrix' and 'Elemental Hero Clayman' to summon 'Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster' (Atk/2000 Def/2500) in defense mode. While in defense mode he can attack you directly after he halves his attack points.

_Nightshroud… 3000 Me… 3100_

Suddenly there was a scream and I looked to see Kiki wide awake on her knees in pain. "What did you do to her?!" I hissed. "It's easier to duel when I'm not in pain, so she is my substitute." Nightshroud laughed. "How could you?" Asuka gasped watching Kiki shake. "I end my turn."

"I activate 'Inferno Fire Blast'! With Red Eyes on my side of the field you lose 2400 life points.

_Nightshroud… 3000 Me… 700_

'So much for saving your precious friends, eh Judai? I now summon 'Attachment Dragon' (Atk/100 Def/100) to equip to you 'Rampart Blaster' and it automatically switches to attack position. I end my turn."

"I use my spell card 'Pot of Greed' and next I activate De-Fusion'. With My 'Rampart Blaster' gone your 'Attachment Dragon is destroyed. Now I use 'Fusion Sage' so I can shuffle 'Polmerization' out of my deck and add it to my hand." I looked at Kiki apologetically. "Next I use my spell card to fuse 'Sparkman' and 'Clayman' to summon 'Elemental Hero Thunder Giant' (Atk/2400 Def/1500). Now Thunder Giant attack Red-Eyes. Bustinatrix (Atk/1200 Def/800) attack Nightshroud directly!"

_Nightshroud… 1800 Me… 700_

"Now I activate 'Mirage of Nightmare' and I set a card and end my turn." I bit my lip as Kiki held her chest in pain and gasped for air.

"I'm fine Judai. Just beat him and it will end." She gasped in agony. Nightshroud laughed, "Young love. You are doomed to hurt her Judai. Just give up on her." He howled in laughter as Kiki hung her head as tears dripped to the ground. "Just go." I growled. "Well if you insist."

I drew card until I had four back in my hand during Nightshroud's Standby Phase, "I activate my face-down 'Emergency Provisions' and I send my 'Mirage of Nightmare' to the graveyard in order to gain 1000 life points

_Nightshroud… 1800 Me… 1700_

"I summon 'Mirage Dragon' (Atk/1600 Def/1600) and since he is out you can't use any traps during the battle phase. Now attack his Bustinatrix."

_Nightshroud… 1800 Me… 1300_

"My turn! I summon 'Elemental Hero Bubbleman' (Atk/800 Def/1200) and I activate his effect to draw two cards. Next I activate 'Silent Doom' to special summon 'Sparkman' (Atk/1600 Def/1400) from my graveyard. I also activate 'Fusion Gate' and I remove my 'Bubbleman' and 'Sparkman' on my field and my 'Avian' from my hand to Fusion Summon 'Elemental Hero Tempest'. Now attack his 'Mirage Dragon'

_Nightshroud… 600 Me… 1300_

"Next I set a card and I end my turn."

"I summon 'Red-Eyes Black Chick' (Atk/800 Def/500) in attack mode, but he won't be staying for long because I send him to the Graveyard and I use its Special Ability to Summon 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' (Atk/2400 Def/2000) and my dragon gains an extra 300 ATK points for each Dragon-type monsters in my graveyard. (Atk/4500 Def/2000). Now attack his Tempest."

"Not so fast! I use 'Negate Attack'!" I shouted as my trap flipped. "Now I summon 'Wroughtweiler' (Atk/800 Def/1200) in Defense mode and I switch 'Tempest' in defense mode."

"I summon 'Spear Dragon' (Atk/1900 Def/0). Attack his 'Wroughtweiler'

_Nightshroud… 600 Me… 600_

"Thanks to your attack I get to add 'Wildheart' and 'Polymerization' from my graveyard to my hand."

"It won't matter. I activate 'Mystical Space Typhoon' to destroy your 'Fusion Gate. Now attack his 'Tempest', 'Red-Eyes'."

"First, I summon 'Elemental Hero Wildheart' (Atk/1500 Def/1600) in attack mode and I activate his effect to target 'Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon' and half its original ATK and DEF and special summons a half token to your side. I activate 'Polymerization' to fuse Wildheart and 'Elemental Hero Bladedge' to fusion summon 'Elemental Hero Wildedge' (Atk/2600 Def/2300). I also activate 'Skyscraper' and my Bladedge gains an extra 1000 ATK. Now attack him 'Red-Eyes'!"

_Nightshroud… 300 Me… 600_

"Now finish this. Bladedge attack his 'Half Token'!"

_Nightshroud…0_

_Tsukiko_

We were engulfed in flames and appeared outside of the volcano; I appeared by Judai, "Judai…" I whispered as I pulled him up to my lap. He was unconscious, "Judai… Come on… Get up." The other three guys ran over to us. "How is he?" Asuka asked. "He's okay. I think. That battle just drained him I think. Hayato can you carry him?" Hayato nodded as he lifted Judai on his back and as I stood I nearly fell but I was grabbed. "You ok?"

"Manjoume?" I questioned as he helped me walk. "Yea, it's me. You're going to be ok." Manjoume replied seriously as the gang escorted Judai and I to the Nurse's. "So what happened?" Ryo asked as Hayato lied Judai on a bed. "It's a long story, but who is that guy?" I asked pointing at the guy laying in bed by Asuka. "He's my brother." She replied.


	5. Chapter 5: Friends

_Two evenings later _

_Tsukiko_

Doctor Chronos lost his key and was turned into a doll… Ryo was about to meet that same fate. I was pissed and frustrated that they made me feel like a child. I'm Tsukiko Mutou! I'm no child and I don't need protection! Nor would I let them keep protecting me.

"I refuse to be a damsel in distress again!" I screamed as I slammed my hands on the table. "What choice do you have? You are in danger!" Perfect Princess hissed. "Shut up! Seriously! You think I can't take these 'Wicked Ones', Seriously? I'm Yuugi Mutou's sister for God sakes! My brother has fought through worse."

"That's not true. His life was never in danger until he dueled. You, however, were in danger before you dueled." I rolled my eyes and threw off my wig then headed to the door. "Where do you think you are going without your deck!" Madness Princess Alice shouted. I turned to her, "I'm getting away from you all!" I snapped and slammed the dorm door people racing the stairs and rushing out towards the docks.

I panted as I reached my destination, falling to my knees, and looked out to the ocean, "I NEED YOU! BIG BRO, I CAN'T DO THIS WITHOUT YOU!" I held onto my locket tightly as my tears fell freely. "I need you to pump me up … I feel like half a person not around you…" I whispered as my tears ceased. I sat there for what felt like an hour and as I stood I felt a sharp pain. I held my hand over my heart and felt suffocation from the lack of air. This happened before. It happened when Doctor Chronos lost his spirit key… "Oh… No…. Ryo." I gasped trying to control my breathing.

I finally began breathing at my normal pace as I looked at fog around me. "What is this?"

"This, my darling is my 'hello' spirit holder" A vampy looking woman from before appeared at the end of the docks. "Now, why don't you hand over those God spirits to me."

"Over my non-existing body." I growled as I backed away. "Now that my darling… Can be arranged." She grinned. "Not happening, bitch!" I snapped as I turned and ran off. "Don't worry darling. There is always tomorrow." She laughed.

After I was far enough from any water I stopped and looked around me, "I know you are here. Come out!"

A kid about my age jumped off a branch and landed in front of me perfectly on his feet, "Yo."

"I don't have time for you." I huffed. "Oh, but I think you do. You'll need this." He chucked me a card case and I caught it perfectly. Cautiously I opened the case and noticed they were my cards, "How did you…"

"I am not a Wicked One for just any reason doll face." He smirked. "Wicked one, ay? So you one of the seven…"

"Eight doll. Eight!" He snipped. "Eight? But we were only told seven."

"Consider me a new addition Spirit Holder. Let's duel!" I smirked. "Now we are speaking my language!" We set our duel disks and drew our cards. "Ladies first." He smiled wickedly. "Oh look, a gentlemen. Too bad my girls don't like gentlemen. I draw!"

"I set one monster in defense mode and I activate the magic card 'Wonderland'. This spell allows me to summon a Crazy Rabbit or Mad Hatter in attack mode. I choose Mad Hatter (Atk/1800 Def/1000). Since he was special summoned I am allowed to summon Madness Princess Alice in attack mode, but since I can't attack I'll end my turn setting two face downs."

"I should at least know your name… You know I like knowing my victims names before I destroy them." He licked his lips. "Don't get to cocky. Hurry up." I glared. "No, need to rush me Tsukiko. My victory is guaranteed, but my name is Marcello." I rolled my eyes as he finally drew. "Pity, I will take you out with two turns max. I summon Skilled Dark Magician (Atk/1900 Def/1700) and why not give him a boast? I activate Malevolent Nuzzler giving him a boast of 700 Atk."

"Shit…" I whispered as my eyes darted to one of my face downs. "Now attack her Madness Princess Alice."

"Not so fast! I activate Princess Protection. This trap allows me to direct the attack to another face up monster that's not a Princess. I choose Mad Hatter!" I shouted as I prepared to get hit. As the attack came towards my Mad Hatter I skidded back a bit as I stopped myself from falling.

_Marcello…4000 Tsukiko…3200_

"You are still standing from that attack? How cute?" His smile widened. "I place two cards face down. Your turn cutie." He winked. I gagged lightly, "My draw!"

"Hold on I activate my trap Tower of Babel. Each time a Spell Card is activated it places 1 counter. When the 4th counter is activated the person who activated the last spell gets dealt 3000 life points." He smirked. "Fine, then let me be the first to add a counter by activating my Princess Makeover! This allows me to evolve my Fake Princess Madoka to the Curse Princess (2500/800). First Alice, I activate your special ability! When I activate her special ability she can attack you directly! Now attack his Skilled Dark Magician!" He laughed as Curse Princess was destroyed. "Are you just giving up?" He scoffed. I chuckled, "Not even close! I activate Fallen Princess! Since my Curse Princess was destroyed I am able to cut her life points in half and add them to my own! Since she had 2500 Life Points and gain 1250.

_Marcello…3400 Tsukiko…4350_

"My turn! I draw! I can activate my Skilled Dark Magician's ability to summon Dark Magician, but he won't be staying for long since I will tribute him and Skilled Dark Magician to summon Dark Eradicator Warlock (2500/2100). Now attack her Madness Princess Alice!"

"I activate Princess Shield to increase my Alice by 1000 atk. Giving her 1600!"

"That won't be enough to stop this attack dearie!" Marcello smirked.

_Marcello… 3400 Tsukiko…3450_

I fell backwards from the blast. "Shit! I can't do this! What is wrong with me? I could have used Princess Protection and avoided losing points." I mumbled as I stood my ground. "I draw! First I activate Heavy Storm! Say byebye to your Tower!"

_Marcello…3400 Tsukiko…2450_

"What the… How did I lose points?" He laughed. "Since my Dark Eradicator is on the field every Normal Spell either of us use you lose 1000 life points. Crafty huh?"

"Damn it… I summon Fake Princess Kikyo (500/2000)! Since I summoned her successfully I can special summon Princess Warrior Mulan (2100/1500). Now I activate my quick spell Princess Final Dance! With a Princess in my graveyard I can special summon any Princess from my deck to my field and I choose Princess Geisha Kyoko (3500/1200). Now attack his Eradicator!"

_Marcello…2400 Tsukiko… 2450_

"Now Mulan attack him directly!"

"Not so fast I activate Enchanted Javelin! You are such an open book little Kiki!" He smirked

_Marcello…4500 Tsukiko…1950_

"Shut it you know nothing about me!" I glared. "Oh no? You are Yuugi's little sister. You want to prove to your friends that you don't need protecting. You fear your brother will move on with his life with his family and leave you in the dust."

"Shut up!"

"I'm not done! You fear losing because you know it will make you inferior to your big brother. You fear that your friends now just like you because you are Yuugi's sister and they could get things from you. You fear each battle because you are expected to do so much and to prove to yourself you are the best. You fear Judai the most." He smirked. "You fear all he cares about is Yuugi Muoto. You know he does. He idolizes him. He could just be using you."

I clenched my hand into a tight fist as I fought back the crack in my voice, "Shut up and make your move." I said barely above a whisper. "Fine! My turn! Now I summon Mythical Beast Cerberus. Each time a spell card is used he gains 500 atk! I activate Book of Moon! I choose to face down your Kyoko! Next I play Nobleman of Crossout! Now 'say byebye to your' Kyoko since she is now removed from play! Now attack her Mulan!"

_Marcello…4500 Tsukiko…1650_

I fell to my knees as I watched Mulan vanish. "No way… Mulan… What am I suppose to do now… I don't even have Gray Princess in my hand… I've lost" I whispered letting a tear slid down my face. Where was my brother when I needed him… Where was Judai…

_Judai_

After Ryo lost his battle we were back in the hospital wing depressed and angry. "I'll defeat her! I'll bring Doctor Chronos and Ryo back!" I huffed angrily. "Big bro, you need to worry about getting better!" Shou cried out. "He's right. When she comes back I'll duel her." Jun stated.

"You know guys. Maybe it's just me, but haven't you noticed Tsukiko wasn't there." Asuka stated. We went quiet and I jumped off the bed, "Judai!"

"I need to find her." I panicked. "Judai, she's fine" Shou whined. For a moment we were silent again and when I was about to lay back down our Spirit Keys glowed. "She's in danger!" Jun yelled as he ran out. We caught on and followed Jun. After what felt like an hour we came to a slow pace as we saw a girl on her knees and her opponent watching her.

"Kiki!" I shouted

_Tsukiko_

"Kiki!"

"Kiki! Listen to me!" I heard Judai's voice whisper in my ear then a malicious laugh erupted from Marcello's throat.

_Judai_

"As if she could hear you! She is crushed! She knows she will lose! She'll lose everything!" He continued to laugh. "She won't lose! She has us!" I yelled back as a chorus of 'yea' harmonized behind me. "Oh yes? The friends who became friends with her after you all found out she was Yuugi's little sister." He smirked.

"That's not-" I stopped. I looked at Asuka, Daichi, and Jun… Is that why they became her friends? Because she was Yuugi's baby sister. "Loss of words, huh Judai? Do you doubt your loyalty to her?" He pointed at the still Kiki. "Of course not! She's there when I'm in my duel and she supports me! I'll do the same for her!"

"Then why weren't you here earlier, hmm?" Her opponent questioned. _'Why wasn't I here earlier?' _"It doesn't matter! We are here for her now! Kiki, get up and beat this punk" Asuka shouted. "Yea, where is the Kiki that defeated Chronos and Jun?" Shou shouted. "Hey! Watch it." Jun growled. "He has a point. Think about it, in both of those fights she fought to prove something. Doctor Chronos… That Osiris weren't bad duelist and you, Jun, was to show no one threatened her, but now… She has nothing to prove. I am afraid if she doesn't fight back now she will lose." Daichi frowned.

"No way…" I whispered as I watched Kiki. "Don't worry, once she loses I'll put her out of her misery and take her soul." Her opponent smirked.

_Tsukiko_

_'What can I do? I'm done for…' _I thought to myself. _'What would Yuugi do… Hell he would have wiped the floor with this kid in a few moves.' _I shook my head as I heard the voices clearly. _'Judai? Shou? Asuka? Everyone… is here.'_

"Tsukiko! Stand up and win! I know you can." Judai shouted. I looked up at Marcello then turned my head to the left and saw my friends standing there waiting for me to move. I stood slowly and reached for my deck.

I swallowed, "My draw!" I drew my card with my eyes closed hoping for the once card I know I would win with. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes and smiled. "I evolve Fake Princess Kikyo into my Ghost of Princesses (?/?), before I tell you her ability I use Ungraceful Princess! This spell allows me to destroy one of your monsters and so allow me to destroy Cerberus! Next I special summon Princess of the Swamps (1350/2400) by discarding on card in my hand! Princess of the swamps attack his life points directly!"

_Marcello…3150 Tsukiko…1650_

"That won't beat me! I still have 3100 life points!" He scoffed. "Not for very long! Ghost of Princesses attack him directly! For each card in my graveyard with the name Princess in it my Ghost gains 1000 life points… Should I do the math? That was about 7. Giving me a grand total of 7000 life points! This means the end for you!" I shouted

_Marcello…0 Tsukiko…1650_

I panted as I fell to my knees watching Marcello disappear into ashes. "Are you ok?" Asuka asked as she helped me up. "Never… Better…" I replied. I moved away from Asuka balancing myself only to lose it once again when Judai ran and hugged me before I fell. "You did it! You beat him!" He exclaimed. I smiled softly and hugged him back. "Hey, get a room! No one wants to see you all love-y dove-y" Jun scolded. Judai and I blushed and pulled away, "We aren't love-y dove-y" we shouted.

"It's obvious you two. You are destined to be together." Daichi laughed as the gang started walking off. "He's crazy." I stated. Judai nodded, "Oh yea I know."

"Come on let's catch up before they leave us behind." I grabbed his hand and ran after the gang. What Marcello said was true. I feared all of those, but today proved my friends… My friends were true and would stay with me no matter what obstacle comes my way. They have my back, and I have theirs… Now about that Vampy bitch…


	6. Chapter 6: Nobody's Shadow

Greatly appreciate reviews please C:

xoxo

Two Spirit Keys have been lost… Two souls taken… Well not really. "Wake up! You will be late for my class!" Doctor Chronos' doll shouted from my night stand. "You make it sound like a problem."

"Why you Osiris slacker?! Get up! Up this instant." I rolled my eyes and grabbed the doll roughly. "Where are you taking me?" He exclaimed in fear. "You'll see when we get there." I walked out the dorm not caring that I was in my pajamas and barefooted as I walked along the shore. "You wonder why I'm always late to class." I questioned as I looked at the doll. "As a teacher it is my job to know."

I chuckled and shook my head, "It's your job to teach. Not care about students." I replied staring out to the sea before sitting in the sand. "I come here… to think... Of what it would have been like to be a normal kid." I continued. "You are normal." He replied confused. I shook my head, "I am the little sister of Yuugi Muoto. Everyone who knows me expects so much from me."

"I see. Who would have guessed an Osiris slacker would be _his_ little sister." I glared at the doll. "Just so you know I _choose _Osiris. It's my favorite God Card and red is my color." I smiled. Doctor Chronos was quiet, "Well let's find Jun. No offense to you Doc, but you are annoying to carry around. "I beg your pardon?!" He shouted. I laughed, "That got you talking." Then I darted off in search of Jun. "Jun!" I shouted as I finally found him. He stopped and turned to me with a small smile, "Nice outfit." I blushed and hit his chest playfully. "Shut up… I didn't want to change into my uniform." I muttered as I pursed my lips as I casted my eyes to the side. "So what made you come find me? Confession perhaps?" My eyes widened. "Confession?! What… NO! Just… Just take him." I grabbed Jun's hand to hold it out as I dropped Doc in his hand.

_Jun_

I held Doctor Chronos in my hand and watched Tsukiko run to her dorm, "You like that slacker, don't you?" Chronos snickered as I felt heat rise to my face. "I DO NOT!" I shouted.

_Night time_

_Tsukiko_

We all watched in amazement as Judai won his duel, "Way to go Judai!" I shouted. He turned to me and gave me a thumb up as I returned it. The castle began to crumble so we got Ryo then hurried out of the castle before it vanished. I smiled as Judai talked to Shou about the duel, "Hey Kiki, can I talk to you real fast?" Jun whispered to me. "Yea sure. What's up?" I asked as the gang continued to walk on not realizing we stopped. "Well… I was wondering if you… well if you liked anyone from school." I raised an eyebrow. "No, honestly. I can't say I do. I'm not here for love. I'm here to duel." I replied calmly. "Yea I see. Well we should head back." He mumbled then walked past me. "What the hell just happened?" I questioned to myself. "You need to understand boys. He likes you!" Kikyo shouted angrily. "NANI! How was I suppose to know?! I'm not a mind reader."

"Typical, you are so clueless." Perfect Princess appeared beside me shaking her head. "Oh shush!" I hissed swatting her away. "Tsukiko, are you coming?" Asuka shouted from a distance. "Oh ummm. Yea coming!" I walked after them seeing them all standing there waiting. I looked at Daitokuji-sensei who smiled kindly to me which I quickly returned. Feeling something odd about him.

_Several Days Later_

This place was way too quiet. No Wicked Ones have attacked since Marcello and Vampy bitch. It almost feels… boring? I was called down to Principal Samejima's office seeing Jun already throwing a death glare at the now black screen. "Something wrong?" I asked. "Ah Tsukiko, I need to speak with you. Boys if you can I need to speak with Tsukiko alone please." The boys left as I stood across from Principal Samejima's desk. "What's up?" I asked. "Well you see. Doctor Chronos was worried about you and we thought maybe we shouldn't keep your identity a secret." I looked at Principal Samejima and smiled. "I would like that!"

"Well if you like this you'll probably love this." As soon as he said there was a knock. "You may enter." Principal Samejima responded to the knock. I turned and gasped seeing the one person I never thought I'd see here. "Big brother!" I exclaimed as I ran to him hugging him tightly. He chuckled as he hugged me back, "Nice to see you too."

"What are you doing here? What about Aniko and my nephew?" I asked. "Principal Samejima called me late last night telling me you were feeling lonely, so I decided to stop by. Aniko and my son understand." I smiled. "Well since your greetings are out of the way… Mr. Muoto would you like to tell her?" Principal Samejima smiled. "Tell me? Tell me what?" I asked confused. Yuugi stood back from me and his expression changed "Tsukiko. I challenge you to a duel!" He challenge me. He wasn't kidding this time. He was serious. My big brother wanted me to duel me.

I was quiet for a while, "Fine I'll duel you." I replied. "Good, we will hold it in the Obelisk arena in 2 hours." Principal Samejima exclaimed. I nodded, "I won't hold back on you this time. Bring everything you have."

"Got it. See you in two hours." I walked out of the office and when I door closed I froze. "I just agreed to duel my brother. I'm so dead." I mumbled then I shook my head walking to my dorm hurt.

_Yuugi_

"Is it okay for her to be on her own?" Tsukiko's Principal Samejima asked as we watched her walk to her dorm. I had my arms crossed, "It has to be done. She needs to know that I won't always be here for her. She won't be able to beat me with the thought that she isn't good enough." He nodded as if understanding. "Poor kid." He whispered. "She's skilled enough to beat me. The only way for her to do that is to stop seeing me as an obstacle in her way of being her own person and not just my little sister." He pondered at the thought and sighed. "Yes, you are right. Should I leave you to prepare?" I smiled. "I'm always prepared, but I want to talk to Chronos and her friend she calls Judai."

_Hour and a half later_

_Tsukiko_

By now everyone has heard about the duel. Everyone didn't believe that I was Yuugi Muoto's sister and believe this duel was to prove I wasn't my brother's sister. Girls looked at me as I walked to the arena slowly watching people whisper things about me, not kind words either. I looked around the arena seeing almost everyone inside sitting waiting for the big event, but I didn't see them… Where were my friends?

I noticed my brother already standing on the arena staring at me. I inhaled sharply as I took my stand across my brother, "Welcome all students to this duel. Yuugi Muoto-" The students went crazy cheering and shouting. "vs our Osiris student Tsukiko Muoto!" The cheers died down as they seemed more shocked than angry at me. We activated our duel disks, "Let's duel!"

"Mine if I start big bro? I draw! I summon Fake Princess Mikoko (1800/2000). I also set three cards down and end my turn."

"Whoa! Cool first move!" My Baby Princess jumped as she sat on my shoulder. "My draw! I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode (1900/1700). Next I activate Heavy Storm. This allows me to destroy all spell and traps on the field." Yuugi started. "Not so fast big bro! I use the trap Neglected Etiquette! This allows me to 1000 life points to keep my cards on the field.

_Yuugi…4000 Tsukiko…3000_

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. Next, Skilled Dark Magician attack her Fake Princess Mikoko!" My brother shouted as the crowd went wild when my Princess disappeared. "I set a card face down and end my turn."

_Yuugi…4000 Tsukiko…2900_

I drew. "I use my magic card Fallen Princess. Since you destroyed her I am allowed to halve her attack points and add them to my life points.

_Yuugi…4000 Tsukiko…4800_

"I set one monster face down and place a card down and end my turn." My brother drew, "Since my Skilled Dark Magician received 3 counters I am allowed to special summon Dark Magician (2500/2100) to my field. Next I summon Queen's Knight (1500/1600) to my field. Now Dark Magician destroy her face down."

"Not so fast! I activate Princess Savior! When I only have one Princess on my field face down I can special summon Prince Charming (2000/2000) to my field and he takes the hit!" I shouted.

_Yuugi…3500 Tsukiko…3800_

"How did I lose 500 life points?"

"Simple! The Prince special ability activates when I special summon him to protect a Princess. The difference in the points are subtracted to you, but I lose double. Since the difference was 500 I lost 1000. Oh, and his second ability activates as well. By discarding one card in my hand he can remain on the field even though he should have been destroys." I smiled as I stuck out my tongue. "I end my turn."

"My draw! I activate Polymerization… I'm sure I don't need to go into details about the card, right? I fuse Prince Charming and Princess's Guardian Angel to fusion summon Guardian Prince (2500/2000). I also flip summon my Baby Princess (300/300) and her effect activates. When she is flipped outside of battle she ages into LV2 Wise Princess Athena (1500/1400). Now I activate Princess Shield so my Princess gains an extra 1000 attack points. Now Athena take out that Queen's Knight!"

_Yuugi…2500 Tsukiko…3800_

"I end my turn."

"Woooo way to go Tsukiko!" I turned around to see Judai and the gang standing above the bleachers as Judai and Shou were jumping happily. I shook my head and turned back to my brother. "I activate Call of the Haunted! To bring back my Queen's Knight. Next I summon King's Knight (1600/1400). Since I have Queen's Knight on my field I can special summon Jack's Knight (1900/1000). I use Polymerization to fuse the three to summon Arcana Knight Joker (3800/2500)."

"Oh shit this is going to hurt." I mouthed. "Now I use the magic card Malevolent Nuzzler and equip it to Dark Magician. Now Dark Magician attack her Princess Athena!"

_Yuugi…2500 Tsukiko…3100_

"Now Arcana Knight attack her Guardian Prince."

_Yuugi…2500 Tsukiko…1800_

I fell backwards and groaned, "Yup knew that would hurt. OWWW!"

"Stop holding back Tsukiko!" My brother snapped. I looked up to see him look at me angrily, "I don't know what you mean…"

"You do. You fear of being my shadow. Well then don't prove to me and everyone that you aren't. Prove to yourself you are your own person!" I stood my ground as I glared at him. So this is what Chronos told him. Damn teacher… I took off my wig and threw it to the ground hearing around of gasps as my hair fell down my back. My brother smiled, "That's better. Now go."

I beamed, "I draw! I activate Card Destruction. Then I summon Fake Princess Kikyo onto the field and since she was successfully summoned I can special summon Princess Warrior Mulan (2100/1500). Now since my fake princess Kikyo is on the field I activate my Princess Makeover from my grave to evolve my Fake Princess into Ghost of Princesses (?/?) and since seven cards in my graveyard with the name Princess my Ghost gains 7000 attack points. Sorry big brother, but I have to prove myself. Ghost of Princesses attack his Arcana and end this duel!" I shouted. I looked at my brother and saw him smiling.

_Yuugi…0 Tsukiko…1800_

The crowd was quiet in shock and amazement, "Tsukiko, great job!" Asuka shouted as the crowd erupted into cheers. I walked towards my brother and he smiled at me, "Still think you are my shadow sis?"

"No way! I may be your sister, but I will surpass you just like everyone else." He chuckled and held out his fist. I fist bumped him and then hugged him tightly, "I love you Yuugi." I whispered. "Love you too little sis." He smiled as we pulled out of the hug as he touched my locket. "You kept it?"

"Of course I did. It keeps me sane from being far away from you.." He chuckled and took off the locket and added something in it. "There, now both of them and I will keep you sane." He put the necklace back on me and I saw Aniko and my nephew on the other half of the heart locket. "Thanks!"

Principal Samejima walked up to us, "It was a pleasure meeting you Yuugi Muoto! Your helicopter is waiting for you." I frowned lightly. "Hey, I'm a phone call away. Give me a hug. I have to go."

I hugged him tightly and he took off before the student could attack him for autographs. "Kiki! That was insanely awesome!" Judai exclaimed as he ran up to me. "No more Kikyoko?" Ryo chuckled. "No more Kikyoko. Just regular old Tsukiko Muoto." I nodded. "Now, I want to go to the docks. Anyone want to come?" I asked. "I will. Ryo, want to come?" Asuka questioned. "Yea, let's go." Then the three of us walked out. Today was my first day as Tsukiko Muoto. The first day to be myself.


	7. Chapter 7: Duel Spirits Day

**_Chapter 7! 3 chapters in 24 hours! Let me know what you guys think :D_**

**_xoxo_**

_Duel Monster Spirit Day_

Seven Wicked ones were defeated… Daitokuji-sensei was missing… Now it was Duel Monster Spirit Day, "You done Kiko?" Junko shouted as she banged on the bathroom door. I huffed, "Yes…"

"Then get out here! I want to see what your sister in laws made you!" Momoe responded. "NO! It's to revealing! I can't wear this." I whined as I tried to cover my stomach with my arms. "I think you look quite nice." Pocahontas smiled as she flew around me. "Of course you would say that. I look like you!" I snapped. "Who are you talking to?" Junko asked through the door. "No one. I just don't want to go out there." I heard three sighs and then silence. I heard the door click and opened revealing three copies of Harpie Lady. "That's so cute! I wish I had the body to show this much skin." Momoe cried as she circled me. "Move your arms. Who are you anyway?" Asuka asked. I took out my deck and showed them my Indian Princess Pocahontas, "I haven't seen her in your duels before." Asuka commented. "That's because I never drew her, so now that you see it can I change?" I asked kindly. "NO! You can make Judai jealous with this outfit!" Momoe exclaimed happily. "Jealous? Why would I do something like that? Judai and I are just friends." I replied as I fixed my black wig. "Just friends" Junko scoffed. "Do you believe her Asuka?" She continued. "Nope, not one bit." Asuka grinned. "Come on and are you really going barefooted?" Asuka asked looking down at my feet. I blushed, "Well… Pocahontas doesn't have shoes. I couldn't resemble her if I had shoes on."

"Good point. Let's go make a boy named Judai jealous."

_Judai_

"Big brother, what are you wearing?" Shou exclaimed as he looked at my costume. "Well I couldn't decide Saggi the Dark Clown, Breaker the Magical Warrior, Obnoxious Celtic Guard and Gearfried the Iron Knight, so I combined them." I laughed. "Oh brother." He sighed as Jun walked over as XYZ-Dragon Cannon. He laughed at me when he walked up, "What are you suppose to be?" He laughed. Before I could reply Shou interrupted me, "Guys, look it Asuka! She's dressed as a Harpie Lady and is that Kiki? Who is she suppose to be?"

"Whoa! Kiki looks hot in the costume." Jun exclaimed. "Hey Kiki!" She looked at us and waved happily then walked off with a guy. I don't know why but my blood was boiling.

_Tsukiko_

"I don't want to be here guys… Can't I go hide in my dorm?" I whined as we stood while guys were admiring us. "No, you look hot! You need to show off your cute body." Junko giggled as she pushed me in front of her. "Wow, who is she guys?" Some guys asked. "This is Tsukiko Muoto, but for now she is Indian Princess Pocahontas." Asuka introduced. "Want to dance Indian Princess Pocahontas?" One guy dressed as the Dark Magician of Chaos asked. "S-s-sure." I blushed. He held out his hand and I grabbed it as he led me to the area people were dancing and talking. "So you are Yuugi's little sister?" He asked. "Yup, that's me."

"You think you could give me his autograph?" He begged. "I could, but I wouldn't." I knew it. It's been a while since everyone knew who I was and a majority of them treated me like they normally did. Then you have… Well people like this guy who look at you as The God's Little Sister. I turned away and walked off looking for my friends. "Sho! Jun!" I shouted as I ran to them. "Kiko, we've been looking for you," Sho smiled. "Sorry, I was dancing." I smiled. "Save me a dance." Jun joked. "Haha righttttt like you can even move in that."

I turned and saw Ryo walking around, "See you guys. Hey Ryo! Dance with me." I shouted as I ran to him. As I pulled him to dance with me a slow pace song started and we danced, "This isn't awkward is it?" Ryo asked. "Nope, just two friends dancing. What could be better?" I smiled. "So Ryo, we don't get to talk much you know." I continued. "I suppose we don't, but I am a few years ahead of you, so we don't have class together." I shook my head, "No, I mean outside class. Only time we see each other is on the docks at night usually on accident… Or because of the Wicked Ones."

"You have a point. We hang out sometime, ok?"

"Okay, I'll hold that to you." I grinned. As the song ended we pulled away. I thanked Ryo for dancing with me and I walked over to Shou and Jun announcing the duel match.

_After the Duel_

Judai finally changed out of his weird costume and walked over to me, "There I changed." He chuckled. "Yes so much better!" I exaggerated. "If only I could change, but then Harpie Sister would kill me." I continued as I pointed to them as they giggled. "You look cute in your costume."

I blushed, "Thanks, but it is so not my style."

"Soooo… Want to dance?" He asked curiously. "Sure, I'd like that." He led me closer to the music as a slow song started to play… again. I felt my face heat up as he wrapped his hands around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Who knew you were a good dancer." I teased as we danced. "You learn something new every day." He chuckled as he pulled me closer. "I have something to tell you Kiki." He whispered softly. "What's wrong Judai?" I questioned.

"I like…" His words muffled. "You like?" He sighed and leaned down capturing my lips with his. I stood there in shock, but slowly closed my eyes and kissed him back. "FINALLY!" Junko shouted. We pulled away and laughed at her, "So, does that mean we are… you know… together?" I wondered. "If you want to be." He responded. I smiled and kissed him lightly, "I'd like that."

_Later that night_

Everyone stayed out at the Duel Spirit Day events as I sat on the docks wearing my pajamas and staring out to the ocean. I heard footsteps close behind me, but as I stood up to turn something knocked me out.

When I finally came too I noticed I was in the basement in the Abandoned Dorms, "What's going on?" I thought out loud as I walked towards a coffin. "What is this?" I pushed open the coffin and let out a blood curling scream, "Daitokuji-sensei! Oh my God… What happened to you?" I turned around and saw a guy cover in a cape. "You are the last Wicked One aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." I involuntarily shivered at his ominous voice. "Then, let's finish this once and for all." He activated his duel disk… As did I. I was worried… If Daitokuji-sensei couldn't beat this guy… How could I stand a chance? "I'll go first. I activate Alchemic Kettle - Chaos Distill. As long as it remains face-up, all of my cards that would be sent to the Graveyard will be removed from play instead. I then activate Steel Lamp. This allows me to Special Summon Alchemy Beast - Salamandra the Steel (500/500) from my Deck in Attack Position. I activate Bronze Scale and Lead Compass, letting me Special Summon Alchemy Beast - Ouroboros the Bronze (500/500) and Alchemy Beast - Leon the Lead (500/500) from my Deck in Attack Position. I end my turn with a card."

"My draw! I summon my Princess of the Swamps (1350/1700) in attack mode. Now attack his Alchemy Beast - Salamandra the Steel!"

"I activate Elemental Absorber, by removing Aqua Spirit in his hand from play to prevent your attack." He countered. "I place one card down and end my turn." I glared. "I use the effects of all three of my monsters."

_Amnael...4000 Tsukiko…2500_

"Since I control Chaos Distill and have no cards in my hand, I activates Black Process - Negledo, by removing all Alchemy Beast monsters I control from play to draw two cards for each removed monsters. Therefore, I draw six cards." I interjected him. "I can do the math asshole."

"Since I still control Chaos Distill, I activate Tin Spell Circle, Mercury Hourglass and Silver Key. This allows me to Special Summon Alchemy Beast - Eatos the Tin (500/500), Alchemy Beast - Echeneis the Mercury and Alchemy Beast - Moonface the Silver (500/500) from his Deck in Attack Position."

"I draw! I summon Daughter Earth (1000/1450). Now attack his Alchemy Beast - Moonface the Silver."

"I activate Elemental Absorber, by removing The Rock Spirit I can prevent any attack from your Earth monsters." I glared at him. "I am seriously sick of that card!"

"Since I have Chaos Distill, I can activate White Process - Albedo, this lets me Special Summon Golden Homunculus (0/0) from my Deck in Attack Position. Its attack increases by 300 for every card that is removed from play from my deck. Giving Golden Homunculus a grand total of 3900 attack points. I attack directly with the effect of all three of my "Alchemy Beast" monsters

_Amnael…4000 Tsukiko…1000_

"Golden Homunculus attack her Princess of the Swamps!" My eyes widened… "NO!" I shouted.

_Amnael…4000 Tsukiko…0_

I fell to my knees bowing my head in shame, "Now Spirit Holder the God Souls belong to me." He stood in front of me. "Who are you?" I feared. He dropped his hood, raised his hand above me and I gasped, "Daitokuji-sensei…" Then a surge of pain flowed through me and I felt something come out of my body and I collapsed trying to breathe. "Why do I feel so much pain…?" I panted. "The God Cards spirits merged with your own soul. Since you don't hold the God Spirits you lost most of your own soul…" His voice blurred as I lost conciseness.

_Judai_

We've been looking for Tsukiko for the past hour, "Guys, Ryo headed to the Abandoned Dorms. That's the only place she could be if she is still on this island." Asuka breathed, but before she could catch her breath we took off. "Ryo! Tsukiko!"

"In here!" Ryo shouted from the back room of the dorm. We followed his voice and noticed him loom over something. We slowly walked to him and froze. Tsukiko was on her stomach, her hair swept to the left side of her face, and she looked lifeless. "No way…" I couldn't move, so Jun pushed me out of the way, kneeled beside her, and turned her to her back. He picked up her body and she fell limp in his arms, "She needs the nurse now!" Ryo took her out of Jun's arms and ran out of the dorm since he was the fastest of us all. "Judai… Judai. Snap out of it! We have to go." Asuka shook me. I blinked a couple of times and then we turned and ran out the dorm.

_Hospital Wing_

"Her breathing is steady… She is in a coma like state. I can't really do anything to help her." The nurse frowned. Principal Samejima stood there shaking his head, "I need to speak with you all." Nurse Fontaine took the hint and scurried out of her office. "It was the last Wicked One who did this, wasn't it?" Principal Samejima nodded. "I'm afraid so. She lost her duel and the souls of the God Cards were taken out of her."

"Then why is she in a coma! It was their souls the Wicked Ones were after! Not Kiki." Jun exclaimed angrily. "I'm afraid what her brother and I feared happened. You see since she held onto the spirits of the Gods her soul and theirs… Became one." Principal Samejima explained as we listened in horror."Which means she'll stay in a coma until they are back in her body…" Principal Samejima grieved then escorted himself out.


	8. Chapter 8: Revival?

_**Thank you to anyone who has read my series! This chapter I rushed through (mostly since it is 3:00 am and some people have of us need sleep haha!) I will try my hardest to get another chapter out later today, but I seriously have to study... I have an exam Thursday and I haven't made any time for that. Well enjoy. PM me or make a review and tell me how it is!**_

_**xoxo**_

_Judai_

_After the Duel with Amneal_

"Daitokuji-sensei, give the God spirit's back to Tsukiko!" I demanded as I walked towards him. "I'm sorry Judai, but I cannot for I, as a Wicked One, have already released their souls back to their cards. Just don't let _him _get your spirit key… Or Tsukiko will…" before he could finish he turned to dust. I stood there in grief. Tsukiko won't be coming back. Not anytime soon.

_Hospital Wing_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?!" Asuka, Jun, Shou, and I shouted in unison. "I'm sorry kids. Kaiba Corp medical helicopter came and took her." Mrs. Fontaine sniffled. "She is under the best care at the hospital. There was nothing I could do for her…" Mrs. Fontaine weakly smiled. W e walked out of the hospital room and sighed, "How are we supposed to get her soul back…?" Shou asked solemnly. "I don't know Shou. I just don't know."

"I do. That guy Daitokuji-sensei was telling me about. He obviously is after the God Cards and my guess is he will be here soon. Then I'll beat him in a duel and the God cards will be locked away again and Tsukiko will wake up." I calculated. "How do you know this guy will come here, Judai?"

"Isn't it obvious? I still have my key. As long as I do he has to come after me if he wants those God Cards." Then with that I headed to my dorm contemplating on what to do next.

_A week and half later_

_Asuka_

We were on the beach hanging out and being with our friends when Jun asked me to duel him. Something about being in love with me... or something like that. YUCK! This is the time I normally would have went to Tsukiko, since she was a good fighter most guys wouldn't cross her, but she wasn't here… With her not here… It felt like a never ending nightmare, especially for Judai. He may act like the normal Judai, but we all knew he wasn't his happy go getting self.

Anyway, I easily beat Jun… Not like I wouldn't have. One he stole the Spirit Keys and two if I had to go on a date with Jun… Tsukiko would have laughed at that... The odd thing was that when I beat Jun the Spirit Keys began to light up and the ground below us began to shake. "JUN! WHAT DID YOU DO?" I accused. "Me? Why does it have to be me?!"

"Because you cause most of the problems!"

"Guys look!" My big brother pointed at seven large pillars coming out of the ground. "Hey! Wh-What's going on?" Jun exclaimed as the spirit keys began to forcefully pull him in the direction of the pillars and naturally we rushed after him. The pieces suddenly ripped off of Jun's neck and were absorbed into the pillars just the same time as Doctor Chronos and Principal Samejima arrived. "What is going on here?" Doctor Chronos cried. "Jun, did it!" The gang and I responded as we pointed to Jun. Before he could reply the earth shook again as a black box rose from the stone circle in the center of the pillars, opening, it revealed a silver box, and then the three God cards rose from it.

_Yuugi_

I sat beside my sister's hospital bed as nurses would come in and out checking on her ever few hours, "Come on sis… You got to wake up." I whispered. When I did I heard something unexpected… She screamed. Her eyes were still shut closed and her head thrashed around, "Nurse! NURSE! Something is wrong with my sister!" I shouted down the hall as four nurse came to my sister's side. Suddenly her screams died down and her head fell limp, "Her heart beat is barely there. We need the doctor stat!" A nurse shouted as the other three escorted me out and ran to a phone and the other two to another room.

_Judai_

_After the duel_

After I beat Chairman Kagemaru the God Spirit's energy left his body as he turned back into his elderly self. Chairman Kagemaru begged for forgiveness and of course I forgave him, "Now stand up on your own two feet!" I smiled. "I cannot Judai. These old legs of mine cannot help me stand."

"Try." Chairman Kagemaru stood and I grinned then went to hug him, but in doing so I injured the poor guys back and the Helicopter took him to the hospital. "Well, don't forget promotion exams are next week! Study study study!" Doctor Chronos reminded.

_Yuugi_

I paced around the hospital room waiting for the doctor to let me back in to see my sister, "Yuugi Muoto…" He started then looked down and patted my shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss." He condoled. I stood there in shock realizing what he just told me… Tsukiko… My sister… Was dead.

"Doctor! Doctor! It's a miracle!" One of the female nurses cried as she flew to us. "Miracle? His sister is dead and you say it's a miracle!" The Doctor hissed. "No! Of course not! That's the thing. I placed the white sheet over her-"

"He doesn't want to know what happened to his sister!" The Doctor cut her off. "Will you listen, sir?" She snapped. "As I put the blanket over her head." She stopped and gave the Doctor a warning glance. "I went to leave the room and I heard movement and when I turn around she was there! She was out of breath panting asking what happened to her!" She exclaimed happily. "I'm sure it was just her spirit. I apologize, Mr. Muoto for my nurse's horrible behavior." He apologized looking solemnly at the nurse and she groaned. "If you don't believe me see for yourself! I'm not making this up." Then she darted off to my sister's room and I followed before the Doctor could protest.

When I walked inside I saw her, "Yuugi? Wait… What am I doing here… In a hospital…" She reluctantly asked. "How can this be… She's alive. By God she's alive!" The doctor cheered. "Alive? What? You aren't making any sense!" Tsukiko whined as she rubbed her temples. "Oh dear you must be starving. I'll go get you something to eat."

My sister grinned, "That's be great. I feel like I haven't eaten in days." As the doctor and nurses fled to get my sister things I walked over to her and hugged her. "Big… bro! Can't… breathe!" She gasped and I released her. "I'm sorry. I just thought I lost you…" I chuckled softly. "Yea, me too. I thought I was a goner." She nervously laughed as she scratched the back of her head. "Judai, he must have won." She continued.

_The following month_

_Tsukiko_

"Atem! Hey, that hurts! OW!" I screamed as I put Atem on the couch beside me. "Tsukiko, you are awful with kids." My sister-in-law, Aniko giggled as she picked up her four year old son. "Geez thanks sis! I just love to know that kids hate me." I grumbled. "Not every kid. Atem just wanted to play." She smiled as she took Atem to take a nap.

The doorbell rang, "Can you get it Kiki?" Aniko shouted from the bedroom. "Yes ma'am sis!" I walked to the door and saw Akino with her child, Kahi, in her arms. "Hey where is my baby sis?" She asked as she smiled. I smiled back, I swear her smile is so contagious even Kahi was smiling, "In the back. She just put Atem to bed." I responded.

"Oh goodie, hold Kahi for me while I go in there real fast." Before I could reply she handed me Kahi. I held her at an arms distance, "Hello, miss drolly baby." Then she started crying. "Wow you would be a horrible mother Kiki." I rolled my eyes. "Hardy har har brother. I don't see what I'm doing wrong. Babies just hate me." I replied. He came up behind me and fixed my arms so I was cradling baby Kahi and her crying ceased. "Whoa, what just happened?" I started in amazement. "You were dangling her. Babies don't like being dangled. Plus you could drop them and severely hurt them. You are suppose to cradle them dumb dumb." Yuugi lectured and hit the top of my head. "Hey watch it! I just fixed my hair!" I whined. "You know you are as bad as a baby." He teased as we sat on the couch.

"Are you going back?" He asked suddenly. "Going back? Where?"

"Duel Academy." I nodded. "Of course. I missed the promotion exam, so I'll still be an Osiris, but I like it there. I have friend… _MY _age." I added before he could interject. "You make me sound old." He huffed. "Big bro… you _are _old." I stuck my tongue out. "I would get you for that, but…"

"You're (I'm) with child." We answered together. "Thank you so much little Kahi for keeping Aunty Ki safe." I whispered to the now sleeping child. Yuugi chuckled and stood, "By the way Pegasus found a few more cards that belong in your deck. They are in your bedroom. I'll take her and you should go check them out." He winked, picking up Kahi, and leaving the room. I entered my bedroom and saw a box on my bed addressed to me. Hastily I opened it and pulled out the cards. I gasped, "There is no way I'll lose to people next year. At duel Academy."

_The end..._

_Psh I kid. This is just the beginning c;_


	9. Chapter 9: An Old Enemy

_Year Two_

_Tsukiko_

"Duel Academy!" I exclaimed as I stretched getting off of my boat. Yea, this year instead of coming here with the other students I came here in fashion, but of course no one witnessed it. "See ya at the end of the year Hitori!" I waved as my captain sailed away. "Ah, another year in good old Duel Academy." I smiled as I walked down the dock towards school. "Hey Doctor C, you look weird as ever. Who is the midget?" I greeted Doctor Chronos and the midget. "Pardonnez-moi? I am not a midget and I am a teacher. Who might you be?" The midget corrected. "Why little ol' me? You'll find out soon enough. Be careful. If you cross me I will destroy you on a duel arena." I tilted my head and smiled. "Did you just threaten a teacher?" Midget man exclaimed. I laughed and ran off, "It's not a threat. It's a promise ask Doctor C."

_Napoleon_

I knew my face was red. I could feel the heat rush to them as that girl ran away, "Who is that _despicable _girl, Chronos?" I flared. "That would be Yuugi Muto's little sister." Chronos pointed out. I stared at him in disbelief, "That's _THE _Yuugi Muto's sister? No way." I scoffed and he shook his head to keep from smiling.

_Tsukiko_

I place my things in my new dorm and walked around trying to find Shou and Judai, "Hey Kiki, over here!" I turned and see Asuka running towards me. "Asuka! I missed you!" I grinned as I hugged her. "Me too! I was so worried when you didn't come back to Duel Academy. I thought we lost you!" I scoffed, "Me? Lost? That could never happen. I'm too damn stubborn."

"Come on, let's find Judai. He'll be happy to see you!" Before I could protest I was dragged by Asuka.

"So why didn't you come back before school ended?" Asuka asked sadly. "I wasn't able to duel because I had 'amnesia'. I think the doctor just wanted me to stop dueling, but no seriously. I saw no point in returning for just a few days. I did see the Graduation Duel. Principal Samejima had sent me it the day after the duel. I must say Atem and I were surprised Ryo and Judai ended in a draw."

"Atem?"

"Oh, my nephew! I also have a niece named Kahi. During the summer all I did was duel Yuugi and he taught me how to take care of a baby." I explained. "You don't know how to take care of a child?! Where is your mother's instinct?" I groaned. "You sound like Yuugi! I told him I think my mother instinct went to him." Asuka laughed. "You didn't!"

"Oh, but I did."

After a while we finally came to a stop and Asuka shook her head, "Where are those boys?"

I pointed behind her, "Hey, is that Shou… In a yellow uniform?" My eyes popped out of my head (not literally guys). "Hey Shou!" I shouted as Asuka and I ran towards him, Jun, and that card lady I never see. "Tsu… Kiki! You are okay?" Shou cried as he hugged me. "Well this is awkward." I murmured. I patted his back and gave Jun a fist bump, "So where is Judai?" I asked as Shou tried to compose himself. "Down there. He's battling some freshmen."

"Already! Damn, I must be slacking." We watched the duel and I stared at the guy he was dueling. _'Edo… Why is he here?' _I snapped out of my own world as I heard Judai went to attack. In the middle of the duel Edo's phone rings and he answered it, "Who whips out a cell phone in the middle of a duel?! That's obnoxious!" Jun clenched a shaking fist. I was about to speak but Shou cut in, "Yea, no joke. He really _is _like you, Jun!"

"Umm… guys. Kiki whips out her cell phone in the middle of a duel most of the time." Asuka replied for me. Jun and Shou turned towards me in disbelief, "No way! That doesn't sound like something Kiki would do!" Shou denied. I laughed and rolled on my back looking up at the boys, "Oh but I do." Their jaws dropped and I held up my hands, "Hey, not my fault my bro calls me at the worse times." I laughed.

After the duel finished I walked down towards them as Judai walked to Edo to check on him, "Nice duel boys." I interrupted as they talked. "Tsukiko?" They both asked. "Well last time I checked that was my name." I teased. Edo continued to stare at me as Judai hugged me tightly, "Judai! Don't kill me!" I gasped trying to breathe properly. He slowly released me and intertwined one of our hands. "I see." Edo commented. I blushed, "Oh, umm yea." Edo started to walk off and Judai waved cheerfully as he left. "I'll be right back." I let go of Judai's hand and ran after Edo. "Edo! Edo wait!" I shouted as I reached Edo's arm. He quickly yanked me away, "What do you want?" He asked.

"I should be asking _you _that. I go to school here. You, however, have no business here." I replied rolling my eyes. "That's none of your business." He shrugged as he walked away from me. I stood my ground, "It _is _my business, when you are dueling my boyfriend with cards that aren't even your own." I corrected.

He laughed coldly and continued walking, "You won't go after him?" Princess of Sleep asked. I shook my head, "No point. Let's go."

_A few days later_

I received a phone call, "'ello! This is Kiki!" I answered. "Tsukiko, I heard you were at duel academy." I knew that voice. "Takuma Saiou, it's been to long really." I grimaced. "Why does it matter if I'm in Duel Academy? I told you. I'm not going to help you."

"This isn't about you helping me. You will help me when the time is right, however, I thought we could… see each other." I glared at the phone. "Yea, not happening." Before he could reply I hung up my phone. _'Behind you, Tsukiko.'_

I turned and saw Judai grinning, "Hey Judai, what's up?"

"I want to duel you."I looked at him oddly. "You want to duel me? For what?"

"Test my skills." He answered. "Sure! Let's duel then."

We activated our duel disks, "I'll draw! I activate Polymerization. By fusing LV2 Wise Princess Athena and Princess of Sleep I create Sleeping Athena (2500/2000)."

"How does a girl in an egg have so much attack points?" He asked in shock. "I'm not done! Next I activate Once Upon a Time with this field spell I can summon any Princess from my hand to the field and they get an extra 500 life points, so come on out Belle (1350/1600). With that I end my turn."

"My turn! I activate Polymerization to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200). Now attack her Belle."

_Judai…4000 Tsukiko…2400_

"I draw… Thanks to my Once Upon a Time I don't need any sacrifices to summon Princess Geisha Kyoko (3500/1200). Both Sleeping Athena and Princess Geisha Kyoko gain an extra 500. Now Princess Athena attack his Wingman."

_Judai…3100 Tsukiko…2400_

"Now attack him directly Geisha Kyoko!"

_Judai…0 Tsukiko…2400_

Judai fell from the impact and stared at me in shock, "Yo-You… That was so awesome!" Judai jumped. "But you lost?"

"Well it just shows I need more practice." I shook my head and laughed. "Judai! There you are." Shou panted as he and Tyranno ran to us. "We looked everywhere for you Serg."

"Well now you found him. What's up guys?" I asked. "Edo is what! Judai he's coming here for a rematch. Shouldn't you be worried" Shou cried.

"No, why?"

"Wait, what? Judai… Edo challenged you for a rematch?" I asked trying to catch up with the topic. He nodded, "I'm not worried guys."

"When is he coming?" They shrugged. I laughed and headed to the dorm to get something to eat as the guys followed.

_That night_

I was sitting outside the steps of Duel Academy thinking. _'What is wrong?' _Cinderella sang quietly. "Just thinking."

_'Well that's obvious. What is on your mind Huntress?'_ Huntress Rapunzle asked as she stabbed her stabbed her spear into the ground and stood on it. _'It's obviously Edo.' _Perfect Princess appeared. "Dear God! Please be quiet ya'll are talking too much already."

They were quiet and as I got up off the bottom stairs then doors flew open and a guy came running out of the building with a bag. He pushed me down, since I was in his way, and I skidded on the pavement, "Hey asshole!" I shouted, but then Edo appeared and dueled the guy. After the duel he looked at the cards as if looking for one but didn't find what he wanted. "Edo" I greeted coldly. He walked up to me, "Tsukiko." He smirked as he noticed my involuntary shiver. We were quiet for a while and he grabbed my arm, "You're bleeding." He pointed out. "Ummm… Yea, it's just a scratch." I pulled away. "Edo!"

Edo snapped his head in the direction of the voice, "You wanted a rematch, so get your game on?" Judai said. Then walked into the Duel Arena and activated their duel disks. _'He who loses will lose everything. He will lose sight of what he loves and will suffer extreme heartache.' _ Oracle of Destiny warned. I gulped, _'Don't lose Judai.'_

_End of the Duel_

Judai lost and claimed he couldn't see his cards. Aster began walking away and as my friends tended to Judai I walked after Edo, "Edo!" I shouted when we were far enough from the group. He turned, "What do you want?"

"I _want _you and Takuma Saiou to stay the hell away from this school." I growled. He smirked and walked over to me, "And how do you know Takuma has anything to do with this?" He pushed back a strand of hair that fell out of place. "Believe me. I know. You wouldn't have dueled Judai the way you did the first time if it wasn't his doing. I know you, Edo. You love to win. You wouldn't _purposely _lose to Judai _or _use cards you got from a card shop. So tell your manager if I see his face… OR yours. I'll end you both." I threatened before turning on my heels and stalking off.


	10. Chapter 10: A Long Break

Chapter 10 was rushed... I may have to take time in Chapter 11 to flashback things... Ohhhhh flashbacks! c; Review and favorite or even PM me. I reply ALL the time!

xoxo

_Tsukiko_

Judai couldn't see his cards. He and I ended up breaking up because we grew apart, but we remained friends. Judai wasn't acting like himself. "Hey Judai." I greeted as he looked as his cards. "Hey…"

"Can you see them now?" I asked hopefully, but he shook his head. "I can't even hear them." I frowned. "I see…" I knew the conversation went dead, so I walked away. I sat out by the docks, "Hey Yuugi, I know you may be just so _terribly _busy, but I need you to call me as soon as you can. Love you, bye." I hung up my phone and sighed. "Ah Tsukiko. Long time no see." I stood quickly and faced him. "You have the audacity to face me? Pretty gutsy Takuma… Or pretty stupid"

"Well the cards of fate led—"

"No, don't even start with that Card of Fate bullshit!" I interjected. "Still not accepting what I told you this summer I see." He replied darkly. I shook my head and began walking past him, "They didn't just tell me that. They also say you'll fall in love with someone unexpected." He continued. I stopped and chuckled, "Love? As if. That's like someone saying Edo and I are perfect together… Which is also impossible." I spat. I decided not to hear anymore and left. I wondered the school grounds watching intensely as students began to whisper. _'They are talking about you.' _Snowy stated. "How about instead of telling me that…? Find out what they are saying?" I glared. She disappeared and I walked to my dorm, "Man, one year. That's all I ask. One damn year with NO drama. Can't a girl ask for that?" I complained. Snowy reappeared, "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

_'Judai is gone! They think he left because of the break up.'_ I sat up in bed, "Wait Judai is gone! Shit!" I ran to leave my room and saw Kaiba outside my room. "Damn it Kaiba! You don't just stand outside a girl's dorm room." I lectured as I let him in. "Well, I tried calling you, but you don't answer your phone." He replied coolly. "Every time you call me I'm in the middle of a duel. What do you want me to do? Answer the phone 'Oh yea hold on random duelist Seto Kaiba is calling me'" I wondered. "I came to talk to you." I sat on my bed and waited. "This must be serious if you came ALL the way here to Duel Academy."

"WHAT?!" I shouted jumping off my bed angrily. "Look, Yuugi and I both agreed on this and Yuugi and I NEVER agree."

"I told you before I'm not going pro! Not again!" Kaiba sighed in annoyance. "It was 3 years ago. Could you let it go!"

"They tried to accuse me of cheating! I could have lost everything if they did. I. Am. Not. Doing. It." I walked over to my door, opened, "Leave." I commanded holding the door opened. He gracefully stalked out without another word. I slammed the door, pulled out my locket, and set it on the nightstand, "Ugh!" I walked out and saw Kaiba's helicopter leave. I held out my phone, "Hey Hitori. You busy?" I waited for him to reply. "Awesome! Want to take me on a trip?... Great! Can you pick me at the docks in an hour or so? Thanks bud!" I hung up my phone and went back to my room to pack my things. _'Where are we going?' _

"For a little trip." I grunted as I grabbed my bag and walked out the door leaving behind my locket. "Hitori!" I shouted as I jumped on the ship. "So where we off to, little Captain?" Hitori asked. I looked out at the sea then turned to look at Duel Academy and saw Takuma watching us. I held up a peace sign a smirked, "Hitori, we are going on vacation! I don't care where we go. I just want to get far from my brother, from the city itself, and Duel Academy. No any place like that?"

"As a matter of fact I do! I have your tea freshly made in your room." He smiled as he pointed down. "What about your brother? He'll call your cell phone." Hitori asked. I took out my phone broke it in two and threw it into the ocean. "He'll be getting an answering machine. Now let's go!" I grinned then headed down my room.

_An hour or so later_

Hitori stopped and opened the car door, "Hitori, I thought you said you knew a place _away _from this place…" I sighed as I noticed the place we were at. "I will take you there! As soon as you go in there and settle the score." He pointed at the home. I bit my lip, "Fine." I walked to the door and before I rang the doorbell the door flew open. "I've been expecting you." He smirked as he held the door open for me to go through. "I'll pass. I just came here to duel you." I glared.

He leaned on the door, "A duel? With me? What do I get if I win?"

"Edo, shut up and duel."

"Fine if you insist. I'll duel you, but first come in. We'll duel in the backyard." I pushed him to the side as I walked to the backyard, we activated our duel disk, and Edo drew first.

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000) in defense mode." I rolled my eyes and drew. "I play the spell Pitiful Prince! This card allows me to switch on monster on the field to attack mode, so Clayman you are up! Next I play Wonderland! This allows me to summon Mad Hatter (1700/1000) and since he was summoned successfully I can special summon Madness Princess Alice (600/900). I use her special ability. Once per turn she can attack you directly outside of the battle phase."

_Edo…3400 Tsukiko…4000_

"Now Mad Hatter attack his Clayman! Alice attack him directly!"

_Edo…1900 Tsukiko…4000_

"I end my turn with two face downs!"

"I activate Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to fusion summon Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer (2100/1200). Now attack her Alice!"

_Edo…1900 Tsukiko…2500_

"I draw! I activate Huntress Rapunzle Tower to Special summon Huntress Rapunzle (1900/1400). Now I flip my face down to use her special effect. When Baby Princess is flipped her effect triggers. I can level her up to LV2 Wise Princess Athena (1500/1400). I sacrifice Mad Hatter and LV2 Athena to summon Princess Geisha Kyoko (3500/1200). I use her effect so she can absorb any monster on the field with the name princess, so she can absorb Huntress Rapunzle. Now Geisha end this damn duel! Fan Dance!

_Edo… 0 Tsukiko…2500_

Edo fell to his knees as the duel faded. I walked towards him and glared intensely, "You stay far far _FAR _away from me. I would _hate _to embarrass you in front of all your fans… Also tell Takuma he better watch out for Karma… It's a bitch!" I rolled my eyes and began to leave. "Yea, and her name is Tsukiko!" Hitori shouted at the backdoor. I laughed and ran to Hitori, "So Kiki, will you go back?" He asked as he started the car. "I will… AFTER my break! Let's go travel!" I shouted. A break… That sounds… nice.


	11. Chapter 11: Memories

This will help understand what jibberish I wrote in Chapter 10. Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen! For the confusion :S Don't leave me! Review and tell me what you think.

xoxo

_Sho_

"WWWWHHHAAAAAA? What do you mean Tsukiko is gone?!" I exclaimed. "She's gone, Sho! I went to her room earlier today because I haven't seen her in a week and I thought she was heartbroken by the breakup, nothing except this was in there." Asuka answered holding up a necklace. "That's the necklace her brother gave her."

"Aww, first Serge is gone now the cadet! The baton is falling apart!" Tyranno cried out. "Guys! That's not all that's wrong… Jun has been weird and acting like he has seen 'the light'. Plus, what do you think will happen when Kiki's brother finds out she is missing?" Asuka continued coldly. "Hey cadet, your face is awfully pale. What's so bad about Kiki's brother?" Tyranno asked. "Everything, Yuugi Muoto is her older brother and he is well… VERY protective of her."

"Back up! _THE _Yuugi Muoto is Tsukiko's older brother?" Tyranno asked. "There is no time for that let's go find her!" Asuka scolded as we rushed out of the cafeteria. "I hope she isn't hurt. She tends to always be in danger…" I murmured.

_Tsukiko_

"Ahh! This is the life!" I sighed in relief as I lied out on a chair facing the beach. "You have to bring me up here more often Hitori." I smiled as Hitori handed me a glass of cool lemonade. "I thought you could use somewhere without dueling." He chuckled. "You sir… Have thought right." I smiled as I took sips of my drink.

He sat on the chair beside me, "So would you like to talk about _why_ you ran from the school?" He asked. I turned my head to look at him and sighed, "If I don't you'll pester me forever… Well it was a few years back… I was 10. I guess since I was Yuugi's sister I was picked up fast…" I began.

_Flashback _

_Age Ten_

There was a knock on the front door. I had started living with my brother during summer breaks, so I could help with Atem. "I got it bro!" I shouted as I ran to the door. "Hello, Muoto residence!" I greeted our guest. "Hello, I am Takuma Saiou. I have seen your duels in young duelist championships and I would like to manage you." Takuma smiled. My eyes popped out of my head, "Ma-ma-MANAGE! Me? Really?" I exclaimed. I mean sure I had people ask for my autograph, but not one person had ever _wanted_ to manage for me. "You want to manage my sister?" Yuugi asked as he opened the door wider eyeing the guy suspiciously.

"Yes. With her skills she could be the youngest _girl _to go pro. I believe that with my ability I can help her exceed that and _much much _more." He hinted. Yuugi looked down at me, "What do you think Kiki?" I grinned widely. "I want to try YuYu! I mean I could be better than you!" I joked. "Excellent. I will come by tomorrow and we can get you some matches right away!" Takuma smiled as he bowed respectfully at us before he turned to leave. "Bro… Bro… Did I just get a manager?" I asked feeling like I was dreaming. He chuckled and pinched me HARD, "OW!"

"Yup, totally got a manager." He laughed as he walked away. "Hey! That was a jerk move!" I shouted as I ran after him through the house.

_Ten Months Later_

I was unbeatable! I was the champion in every duel I was in. Even if my life points were close to 0… I pulled through. Tabloids didn't care about actors or affairs it was all about me. Everywhere I turned it was me. I couldn't walk down a street without giving out an autograph or photo. I was finally noticed… Not _just _as Yuugi's little sister, but as the duelist I was _meant _to be… At least until that day…

The day my reign as the best undefeated champion was destroyed…

I was prepping up for my duel when Takuma walked in with a sad look, "What is it Takuma?" I asked. "Was it the cards of fate? What did they say?" I asked. He shook his head, "I'm afraid it's not well. If you don't find a way to cheat you can't win. This kid is strong." I gasped. "How can Edo be _stronger _than me?" Edo… the kid who never played with anyone at school. The kid who would only talk to me. The kid whou sucked at dueling could beat… me…? He shrugged. "I do not know, but if you lose… You'll lose_ everything._" He replied gravely before he left the room. I shook in fear… "Lose! Lose… I can't lose. I'm a Muoto… We _don't _lose." I tried calming my nerves. _'If I recall correctly Yuugi lost to Kaiba once before'_ Dark Ancient Princess replied cruelly. "Shut up! Kaiba just made it so Yuugi would lose. Otherwise Yuugi would have won." I hissed in reply. _'You know what you have to do…' _Her voice ripped through her throat roughly. _'I… I can help you! I can show you the way to defeat the boy.' _She flew around me slowly. I inhaled deeply, "No. I have to beat him without cheating." I replied. _'Foolish girl! You know she is right! We can feel it… You know she is right. Why do you deny it.'_ Chotic Sister Princesses growled. I shook my head, "I won't. She's not right! I know she isn't." I scolded. _'Why try to put up this tough guy act… Let us help you.' _The three spirits said. I turned to leave and they hissed. _'What will your brother say?' _One thought and I froze. I could sense their smirks… They got me. _'Oh yea, what will he say.'_

_'He won't want you as a sister. He would disown you.'_

_'He will abandon you.'_

_'He'll never speak to you again.'_

_'You'll be all alone' _They continued, but by this time I had my ears cuffed under my hands trying to tune out their hideous voices. I was on my knees with my eyes closed tightly as I held back my tears. _'yeesss.. you know what you must do… Let us guide you.'_ One of the sisters held out her hideous hand towards me. _'Just take my hand. We can save you from this destined path.' _I reluctantly reached for her hand, but I jerked it back a bit before I proceeded to grab her hand. Then my world went black.

When I woke I was standing in front of Edo, who looked at me in shame. I looked around me… I was dueling? "Tsukiko Muoto, you have been disqualified for cheating." The loud speaker announced. The moment those words left the speaker my heart shattered. Cheated… I cheated… How…? Giggles erupted from behind me. I turned swiftly and no one was there. _'You did it! You fell for it!' _One of the Chaotic Princesses laughed. Her laughed pierced the pieces of my heart… I fell for it…? _'She is so foolish. Look at her. That look. She would have never guess Takuma would do something so horrible to little 'le her.' _The other mocked. I stood there in shocked as I looked at my manager who just smirked… I was played. I ran out of the arena in tears. I knew people were whispering. I knew I was judged harshly… I just didn't know how to stop it… "Tsukiko! Kiki! Please wait!" Edo grabbed my arm and I swung to hit him with my other, but he caught it. "Let me go!" I cried. "No listen. Please!"

"NO! You were in on this too! You… You wanted me out, so you could take _everything _from me!" I sobbed. "Wha… No. I would nev—"

"Save for some other girl Edo! I wish I never met you!" I shouted. In shock he pulled away and I took the chance to throw the necklace he gave me a year ago at him and began speed walking. "Takuma was right to get rid of you. You are nothing but a train wreck!" He shouted angrily and that's when I bolted…

_End of Flashback_

Hitori looked at me in shock, "Takuma… He really knows how to manipulate people I take it?" I nodded in silence. "What about your card spirits? What happened to them? They aren't in your deck?" I shook my head. "I set them on fire. That day… That day I was so desperate I let them take control of me. If I didn't…" Hitori hugged me as I cried on him. "Hey, you didn't know any better. Don't beat yourself up for this." Hitori whispered as I hugged him tighter.

When I finally stopped crying I took a sip of my lemonade, "How did they… You know… control you?" Hitori asked. "I have close ties to card spirits. If I wanted to I could allow them to take over me. I didn't know at the time… but when I grabbed the card spirits hand she and the other two took control of my body and mind. When… When I finally came to I didn't remember a thing. I was so scared I burned the cards. YuYu and I never spoke about them _or _that day after that."

"So when Kaiba came to see you…" I nodded. "It brought me back to that time. That next day everything was taken from me. I was just back to Yuugi's little sister. I lost my stardom."

"But you didn't lose everything. You had Yuugi and your sister-in-law. Your nephew and everyone who cares about you."

"I know that… I learned…" He stretched. "So then what about Judai. You what… dated by the end of Day of the Spirits then you ended in the hospital… Come back the following year… Dated for a few weeks then broke up? What happened?" Hitori asked. "He lost." I whispered. "Excuse me?" I set down my drink. "He lost against Edo…"

_Flashback to the hospital wing after Judai lost to Edo_

"What do you mean he can't see his cards, Sho?" I asked in worry. "He says they are blank, but we can see them all just fine." Sho explained. I walked up to Judai and saw him sitting on the bed staring at his cards. "Judai…"

"Before you ask… I'll say the same thing I told the gang… My cards are blank. I can't see anything." I nodded in understanding as Winged Kuriboh 'kuurr' beside me. "Can you see him?" I asked pointing at Kuriboh, but Judai shook his head. I sighed. "I see… You'll see them soon. You just aren't use to… losing." I whispered as I turned to leave.

That following week went by and Judai ignored me. Not just me, but everyone. They could get him to talk, but all I could get were one word answers 'yea' 'ok' 'mhm' ect. "Ugh! I don't know what to do." I exclaimed as I lied on my bed. _'Talk to him!' _Cinderella suggested. _'She's did that! Look at how he treats her.'_ Pocahontas frowned. _'He's upset! His cards are MIA or his mine is MIA! Something is missing that's all.' _Cinderella scolded. "EITHER… way. Judai isn't… Well Judai. He and I aren't clicking and whatever I saw in him isn't there anymore. True love doesn't just… _flutter _away. Maybe it was just never meant to be."

_'Don't say that! True love always finds its way back.' _Cinderella smiled. Suddenly there was a knock, "Who is it?" I asked. "Judai…" I walked to the door and let him in, but he stood outside my dorm. "We can't be together." He stated. I looked at him, "What…? Why?" I asked. "You don't feel it either. The _spark _you are supposed to feel towards someone you love." I stared at him. "So then what are we…?" I asked. "Friends." Then with that he left. In the far background I saw what looked to be Takuma, but I shrugged it off and closed the door.

_End of flashback_

"That's when Judai went missing. Everyone blamed it on the break up and I needed to leave for a bit." I finished and Hitori had me stand up. Hitori looked at me and his eyes glistened, "Now. You listen here. I have been married _much _longer than you have had a boyfriend and I will tell you this _right _now! If this break up didn't mean a thing to you… You would be at duel academy pummeling Takuma's face into the dirt!" I smiled at the thought. "That a girl, so shall we take you to Duel Academy?" Hitori wondered. I wrapped my towel around my hips and smiled, "Yea! I have to go pummel an asshole!" I began to walk off and Hitori coughed. "Anndddd?"

I thought for a moment, "Help Judai find himself again? We may not be dating, but I care for the dummy!" I grinned. "That'd a girl! Now go get changed." I ran off to change and got on the boat and Hitori and I sailed off to Duel Academy.


	12. Chapter 12: Return

_Tsukiko_

"Here we are. Duel Academy!" Hitori called out to me. I grinned and looked at the place, "I missed this place." I sighed. I hopped off the boat, "Thanks for bringing me back grandpa two!" I thanked. "You can pay me back by taking this card are beating that no good Takuma for me." He chuckled as he handed me a card. "If you truly believe in your cards this card will always be there when you need it." I bowed to him before I took the card and his other hand went into my pocket. "Let him know you are here." He hinted before he sailed away. I waved him off and when he was nothing but a small spot I turned and walked away. "What the hell!" I gasped. Noticing the Obelisk dorm students were in white… Much like Takuma wears. "Hey Ryou! What's with the new uniform?" I asked one of my Obelisk friends. "I saw the light." He replied. "Excuse me… You what?" I knew that line before… But from where. "Takuma could help you see the light like he did for us." He pointed at the surrounding. "Umm… I'll pass."

"Too bad I won't let you." With that he activated his duel disk. "Fine you want a duel… You got it bud!" I activated my disk as well as other white uniforms showed up around us. "I draw! I summon The Creator Incarnate (1600/1500) and place to face downs and end my turn." Ryou shouted. "My draw! I summon one monster in defense mode and set two face downs and end my turn."

"I draw! First I activate the effect of my Incarnate to special summon The Creator (2300/3000) in attack mode. Next I activate my magic card Monster Reborn to bring back my Incarnate. Incarnate attack her face down!"

"Not so fast I send out Prince Charming (2000/2000) to the field and your attack is directed to him!" I summoned my Prince Charming.

_Ryou…3600 Tsukiko…4000_

"He can't survive this! Creator attack her Prince Charming!" He shouted. I quickly discarded a card from my hand to the grave as I took the hit.

_Ryou…3600 Tsukiko…3700_

"How is he still on the field?"

"I used his second ability , by discarding one card from my hand I can prevent him from being destroyed. Now it's my turn. I activate the spell Polymerization to fuse together Princess's Guardian Angel and Prince Charming to summon Guardian Prince (2500/2000) and I activate my spell card Pot of Greed from my field to draw two more cards. I flip my Fake Princess Akira (650/400). She allows me to summon any monster with 1500 atk or less from my deck to my field and I choose Fake Princess Kikyo (500/2000) and since she was summoned successfully I can summon Warrior Princess Mulan (2100/1500) but I'm not done! Since I sent discarded my Princess Makeover I can activate it and by sacrificing me Fake Princesses on the field I summon Ghost of Princesses. She gains 1000 attack points for each card in my graveyard with the name Princess and last I checked I had four so she gains 4000! Now Guardian Prince attack his Creator! Ghost of Princesses and Mulan attack him directly!"

_Ryou…0 Tsukiko…3700_

The battle ground faded and Ryou flew backwards from the attack as his light friends ran to him. "Asuka!" I shouted as I noticed Asuka walking ahead of me wearing her blue uniform. She stopped and turned, "Kiki… Oh gosh! Kiki!" She ran to me. She finally stopped in front of me and she slapped me as hard as she could, "Owww… I deserved that." I winced at the pain as she hugged me. "You scared us! Judai hasn't stopped looking for you. We were told you…" She point at the white Obelisk Dorm. "Me… One of them? No way! I just had a long trip to clear my head, but I'm back for action."

"Come on then! Judai is about to duel so Princess or something to determine our field trip and because he was told if he won Takuma would tell him what happened to you." I shook my head. "Takuma… You'll do anything to piss me off. Let's go Asuka!" We ran off to the arena and before we entered I saw Takuma. "Asuka… I'll be there in a bit." I stated. She looked at me confused before she walked inside, "Ahhh Tsukiko, you are looking better than ever." Takuma greeted. "Save it. I don't care what you say, so listen and listen good! I will defeat you… If I don't Judai will. Your cards of fate will be your ultimate downfall. Stay far away from me." When I turned away and began to walk he chuckled. "I wonder what your monsters will think. You remember them, right? The ones you _thought _you burned." I froze. I shook my head and bolted into the arena seeing the duel coming to an end. "Kiki!" Sho cried as he hugged me. "Déjà vu much." I chuckled as I hugged him back. "It's good to have you back Cadet!"

"Yes, it is, but what happened. We were told you were in the Society of Light." Daichi wondered. "Society of Light? Is that what they call themselves? Odd, but no I would never join a bunch of controlled ghouls. I just needed a break." I grinned. "Two month is longer than a break!" Sho sobbed. "Hey little bro, don't get my shirt wet!" I cried out as I jumped back. We went back to watching the end of the duel as Judai won and announced we were going to Domino City. I grinned as the gang and I walked down to congratulate Judai as he and Takuma were talking. "Where is Tsukiko?" Judai asked. Takuma shrugged, "She could be long gone… She could have joined me… No one will _truly _know."

"We know!" Sho shouted. Judai and Takuma turned to us as I waved innocently. Takuma scolded as he walked off and Judai jumped off the duel arena and hugged me. "Where were you?" He whispered. "A trip. Very relaxing might I add." I smiled as we pulled away. He stared at me for a bit and I blushed and turned away. "So! Explain to me what is going on since I've been gone." Before they could speak I heard that shrilly girl voice. "Tsukiko! You are alive… I mean.. You are safe. You're brother has been calling us every day for the past month wondering about you!" Doctor Chronos exclaimed. "That reminds me. Here. You left something when you left." Asuka pulled out my necklace and attached it around my neck letting the heart fall on my chest. I opened it and smiled. "Thanks Asuka. I'll call my brother now don't worry." I walked off and exited the school. "Hello." My brother yawned. "It's 2 pm… Why the hell are you still asleep?" I scolded. "KIKI?! Are you okay? I tried calling you, but your phone wasn't on. Did something happen? Where are you?" Yuugi asked rapidly. "I'm fine! I just needed a break from things here." I sighed. "What's happening there?" Yuugi asked as he sat up in bed. "You remember Takuma."

"Yes." His voice was hard. "Well he happened… _AGAIN!_" I chuckled. "Do you want me to deal with him?" Yuugi asked. "No. I have to face him and put an end to it" I grinned. "But I have some good news." I exclaimed.

"What is it Kiko?" He asked in a yawn. "I'm going to Domino City for a field trip… Do you think you can… Well meet my friends?" I asked shyly. He laughed, "Of course. When is the trip? I'll meet you all and you can see Atem since Aniko and Akino are having a 'sister getaway from husband' month or something." I gave him the date and time then hung up. Next week will be amazing!


	13. Chapter 13: The Rescue and the Kiss

I will warn you know I am going to skip a few episodes (not like I'm going with the entire series) because like I said I want to get through this season and start season 3 c; Anyway... A few cards Tsukiko received in this chapter will be revealed in the next Chapter, so stay tune! I'm writing as fast as I can with the few days I have left before my teachers decide to pile me with work again! Hope you in joy! Review or even PM me. I like getting to know my fans :D

xoxo

_Tsukiko_

"Home sweet home!" I stretched as we got off the boat. "Come on! Since you like Battle City so much I'll give you the tour since I was there." I announced to Judai and the gang. "Sure! Let's go!" Judai exclaimed. We walked around places from the Battle City Tournament, "Kiki?" I turned. "Jounouchi!" I grinned. "Hey, what are you all doing out of school?" He asked in disbelief. "Field trip! These are my friends. Judai, Asuka, Daichi, Tyranno, and Sho this is Yuugi's best bud Jounouchi!" I introduced and they all said hi. "Nice to meet ya. So next summer Mai is coming back and she is looking forward to duel with you again." Jounouchi chuckled. "She's on! Anytime anywhere" I accepted. "Well I have to go. Kid is in duel class at the moment. He'll be as great as me!"

"Oh no, I hope he is better." We walked off and he contemplated what I said. "Hey! I just got that!" He shouted towards me and I held up a peace sign. "Where to next?" Judai asked excitedly. "Home. Come on." I ushered as we came closer to the Kame Game Shop. "Grandpa!" I shouted as I walked through the door. "I'm sorry! We are clos… Kiki? What are you doing out of school?" Grandpa asked. "Field trip. I just saw Jounouchi." I smiled as he hugged me. "Who are these characters?"

"These are my friends. Introduce yourselves." I grinned as they greeted my grandpa. "Are you looking for Yuugi? He gave me a note telling me to have you meet him at his place." I groaned. "That's a long walk. Well, see you after the school year." We bid farewell and continued the walk. "Hey guys, I'm going to go do some shopping! Have fun!" Asuka smiled as she ran off. "I as well. I need some research material." Daichi agreed and left. Judai, Tyranno, and Sho staryed with me. "Isn't that…?" I turned noticing two girls whispering. "That's her! Yuugi's sister! She's so adorable." They giggled. "Can we run the rest of the way gang?" I asked nervously. "Sure? Why?" I pointed at the two girls coming closer and we ran.

"So you are famous?" Sho asked. "Eh, not for anything good." I smiled as I opened Yuugi's door. "Hey big bro! I'm here."

"Come on in." He shouted from the living room. "Come on guys." I let the guys in as I closed the door and walked into the living room. Atem was crying and screaming and Yuugi looked confused. "I don't know what to do! He just won't stop crying." I laughed and picked up my nephew. "He's probably just hungry. Be right back." I walked into the kitchen and quickly made Atem some warm milk and he went silent as he drank. "See all better." I laughed as I walked into the living room.

"That time you beat Malik was my overall favorite! You were just like 'haha I have the three God cards!' and he was like 'oh no!' It was incredibl!" Sho exclaimed. Yuugi laughed, "That's some imagination you have there, Sho." Sho blush. "Thanks."

"Bro, we have to leave soon. I'll be back after this year is over with." I announced after Yuugi signed some autographs for the three guys. "Yea of course, but before you go Pegusus left you something in your room." I walked to my room and picked up a letter.

_My Dear Little Kiki,_

_You probably won't read this until the end of the school year, but there is something you need to have from me. We found HER. We created her into a card, so once you read this open envelope two and you'll see your new cards! I'm sorry I can't be the one to hand deliver her, but I rather not be attackd by a bunch of kids._

_Hope she brings you victory in all your upcoming duels!_

_Uncle P_

I set down the letter and opened the second envelope and pulled out six cards and gasped. I put the cards in my deck and casually walked out of the room, but I wanted to scream from shier happiness. "Guys ready to go?" I asked casually. "Yea, let's go explore some more!" Tyranno grinned. "See you later Yuugi. I'll call you later." Then with that we left. We headed to the site where Yuugi duel'd Seeker and Strings and the guys got ahead of me looking at the site and I stood there and smiled. Next came so fast I was grabbed from behind and blacked out.

When I woke up I looked around me, "I see you are awake." I turned. "Mizuchi? Why did you kidnap me?" I asked. "Simple. To drag out Judai _and _Edo." I scoffed. "Edo? You seriously think Edo cares if I'm kidnapped?"

"Oh he does. I hate to do this, but it is the only way to save my brother." She frowned. "Takuma? What do you mean save?" She sat across me and began explaining her story about Takuma.

"Woooww… So when he began managing me he was already evil?" I asked and she nodded. Before I could ask something else I heard footsteps enter the building and Mizuchi frowned. "I'm sorry to do this." She sealed me to the wall behind her and the wall imprisoned my arms and legs. "Mizuchi!" I shouted and I saw two boys standing in front of her. "So you came? I was afraid you wouldn't come."

"You have Sho and Tyranno, of course I'd come." Then it hit me… Judai couldn't see me. Edo looked past Mizuchi and stared at me. He could see me…

_End of Duel (I'm sorry, but if you haven't seen this duel go see it or read about it on yugioh wikia)_

Edo and Judai won. Tyranno, Sho, and I were released from what held us captive and Judai ran to them as Edo helped me. "You okay?" He asked. "Why did you come?" I questioned. He smirked, "That's for you never to find out." He winked. As we left Kaibaland, Judai, Tyranno, and Sho were excited to go back to school. As Edo and I walked on I suddenly felt my knees give in and my breath cut short, "Hey Ki!" Edo panicked. Judai turned, "Kiki! When did she get here?" Sho asked. "She's been here the entire time we dueled. Hey, Ki, what's wrong?" Edo asked frantically. "I'm fine." I gasped for air as I started at the ground.

I felt that energy before… but where. _'It's them isn't it?' _Alice appeared. _'Who?' _Cinderella replied. Alice kneeled before me eyeing me _'It's Dark Ancient Princess, isn't it?' _I shook my head ignoring what Alice said as Edo helped me up. "Are you sure you can stand?"

"I'm fine just tired." I lied. He nodded not believing me.

We finally arrived to the ferry to go back to school and I stared out to Domino City as the ferry took us. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, "I got you some tea." Edo offered as he handed me a cup. I took it, "Thanks." I whispered as I took a sip. "So what really happened back there?" He asked as he leaned on the rail beside me. "Honestly… I don't know. I just felt this surge of pain course through me. It's crazy." He nodded and we were silent for a moment. I let out a nervous cough, "Thanks… you know for saving me back there from Mizuchi… and carrying me to the ferry." I blushed in embarrassment. I looked down at the ocean to keep him from seeing me blush, "Are you blushing?" He asked in disbelief as he laughed setting down our drinks. "No…"

"Yes you are! I want to see." I felt my face heat up more. "No, shut up." I exclaimed. He grabbed my hands and pulled them away from my face. I closed my eyes tightly so I couldn't see Edo, "It's cute!" He chuckled. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him, "By the way… You are welcome." He smiled. "I have a question." He looked at me oddly. "Why did you come save me?" I repeated from the last time I asked him. He shook his head, "You aren't going to quit asking me are you?" I smiled and shook my head. He thought for a moment, "I don't know how to tell you." He continued. "Please tell me! I want to know why my enemy saved me… I'll do anything." His eyebrow rose at this. "Hmm, fine, but I'll collect after I tell you. Also by the way, I was never your enemy." I looked at him in confusion. He sighed and captured my lips with his. Shock overwhelmed me to the point I was frozen. He began to pull away and instinctively I wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips pressed against mine again and I could feel his smile. "Ooooohhhhh look! Edo and Tsukiko are kissing!" a girl exclaimed in a girly giggle. We quickly pulled away and I turned to look away from him as others gathered around. When the crowd finally dispersed Edo laughed, "You should have seen your face! Priceless!"

"Oh hush." I squinted. He kissed my cheek, "Anyway, do I need to explain why I came for you earlier?" I blushed and shook my head fiercely. "That's what I thought. Also I look forward to collecting my award for telling you." He began walking off and my jaw dropped. "You are kidding me, right? Wasn't that enough?" He turned to me and smiled. "No, I'll text you the time and date of our date. It will be after I save the world and all." He winked. I couldn't resist the smile that wanted to show itself, "Over confident, are we?"

"I'm Edo Phoenix, over confidence just comes with the territory." With that he left my sight. I turned back to my view of the ocean and sighed… Not realizing a certain Osiris student had watched the ENTIRE conversation.


	14. Chapter 14: A Brighter Future?

4 chapters in 24 hours! I like to thank my coffee for keeping me going...Also the fans of course! Keep me updated on what you think. I want to know! PM or just Review please. Chapter 15 will be out sometime today (it is 1:29 am at the moment).

xoxo

_Tsukiko_

"Hey Ki!" Edo shouted as I spoke with Judai and Sho. "Hey Edo!" I greeted with a smile. Judai's smile faded as Edo grabbed my hand, "Hey, you said you needed to talk to me?" I ask. "That I do. Excuse us you too." Edo smiled as he guided me to the docks. "What's wrong?" I asked as he stood to face the ocean and I took a seat on the dock with my feet in the ocean. "Nothing, I had to tell you something Takuma once told me." I nodded keying him to continue. "I don't know. He spoke about how he has your cards." My head shot up at him. "_MY _cards? What do you mean?" He shrugged. "He didn't say much. He said you lost them and he found them."

"Where?" I gulped. "He said it looked like it was a made fire pit. Probably means nothing to you right?" I laughed nervously, "Yea, I never last cards before. If I did I would have gone looking for them." I reasoned. "Well, I plan to duel him." I stood up. "You what..! What if you lose?" He pressed his finger to my lips to silence me. "Did you forget who I am?" He smiled. He moved his finger and pecked my lips, "I am Edo Phoenix. I am one of the best duelists. Plus I have the best girl by my side." I scoffed. "I disagree with the best duelist part since I beat you in what 3 turns the last time." I joked. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, "That's because I let you win." He whispered. "Is that what you keep telling yourself?" I smiled as I pulled away from him.

"I hate to leave you hanging, but I have to go find Asuka. I told her I would spend time with her today." I kissed him lightly and ran off to the mainland.

After a while of searching I gave up, "Where is that girl?" I sighed. I walked around the forest when I saw Jun, "Jun, what are you doing here?" He looked up with a smirk. "Takuma said you would come here and sent me to duel you." He activated his duel disk and I skidded down the small hill and activated my disk as well. "Fine. I'll go first if you don't mind. I summon Fake Princess Mikoko (1800/2000) in attack mode and I set a face down." I started. "I summon Beetron-1 Beetletop (1700/1300) and I activate Frontline Base to special summon Beetron-2 Beetleturbo (1500/1800) and I fuse it with Beetron-1 (2100). Now attack her Mikoko!"

_Jun…4000 Tsukiko…3700_

"I activate my trap Fake Princesses Unite! Since you destroyed one Fake Princess all the others come out to my field in defense mode and I have four. Now since it's my turn I sacrifice my four Fake Princesses to summon my newest card Ancient Masquerade Princess Mizuka (2500/2000)! I can't attack when she is first summoned so I'll also activate my card Wonderland to bring out Mad Hatter (1700/1000) and since he is out I can special summon Madness Princess Alice (600/900). I use Alice's special ability to attack your life points and Mad Hatter can attack your Beetron 2. Then I set two cards and end my turn!"

_Jun…3200 Tsukiko...3700_

"I activate Pot of greed. Next I activate A Feather of the Phoenix. By discarding a card I can revive Beetron 2. Since I discarded Ojamagic I can add the Ojama brothers to my hand and by activating Ojama Ride I tribute my three Ojamas to summon Beetron-3 Spider Base (1000/2000). I fuse my three monsters to summon Assault Cannon Beetle (2400/2800) in defense mode. I activate Ojamandala I pay 1000 life points to revive the Ojama brothers so I can tribute them to Assault Cannon Beetle so it can inflict 2400 points of damage to you!"

_Jun…2200 Tsukiko… 1300_

I fell to my knees as I took the attack, "Crap… I need that card…" I closed my eyes and drew. I peaked at the card and grinned, "Yes! I activate the spell Have the faith. I flip a coin. Heads I draw six new cards. Tails I lose 1000 life points and the coin lands on… HEADS! So I draw six new cards." I drew my cards and I about screamed in happiness… I had the remaining three new cards I recently receive from Uncle P. "Next I activate the spell Ancient Place! Consider this a Swords of Revealing Light, but as long as my Mizuka is out I can't lose any points for your next two turns. Next I activate the spell Ancient burial. I can choose any monster on my field to change, so I chose Madness Princess Alice." Alice was pulled under the ground below her and a bright light began to form. "What is that?" He snarled. "This is my a step to my victory Jun! I change my Alice into Ancient Fairy Princess Lili (2100/1000)! Now attack his Assault Cannon Beetle." As she began to attack I revealed my trap. "I activate Princess retract! This allows me to stop an attack I was about to make." Jun laughed. "You could have won if you attacked me with your other Princess fool." I smirked catching him off guard, "Believe me I plan to! Since her attack was stopped I can play the card Ancient Fusion! I can only activate this card if both of my Ancient Princesses are on the field and one of their attacks end negated. I fuse my Ancient Fairy Princess Lili and my Ancient Masquerade Princess Mizuka to create the all might Ancient Moon Princess Luna (4000/3500)! Now I use her special ability, when I pay 1000 life points she can attack you directly even if you have a monster out AND all magic and traps are negated! She is practically invincible. Show him your true strength Luna! Masquerade Moonlight!" I shouted as my Moon Princess held out her sword and slash Jun.

_Jun…0 Tsukiko…300_

Jun fell unconscious from the hit and I walked past him before I took off running. _'What's the rush?' _Alice asked. "I sense something bad coming our way. We have to stop it before it's too late!"I stood the doors of the White Obelisk as they opened on their own and scoffed, "Tsukiko, you are a true idiot for doing this." I muttered as I stepped into the dorm.

Takuma smirked watching me as I walked in and he pulled out his deck and I realized he wanted a duel, "What are the terms?" I questioned. "You lose, you lose your soul." He grinned maliciously. "Fine. If I win, you back off from my friends, this school, and the rest of the world." I glared as I was about to activate my duel disk a hand grabbed my wrist and spun me around. "Edo…"

"What were you about to do?" He hissed. I turned away from him and he let my wrist go, "Look… I told you before. I plan to duel him. I don't need you getting hurt." He continued softly and I just nodded and stepped back as Edo took my place, "Be careful…"

_End of the duel_

"No Edo!" I screamed as Edo collapsed. I ran to him and tried to wake him as Takuma walked over towards us slowly, "Stay away!" Takuma chuckled at my pitiful attempt and threw me to the other side of the room without touching me. I gasped in pain, "I knew it…" Takuma heard me and turned. "You just figured it out!" He laughed loudly.

I stood up shakily, "So you've been possessed since day one." He chuckled. "Foolish girl. I wasn't possessed. After you threw them away I found them and we teamed up." I stood there in fear. "So… What will happen once Judai defeats _all _of you?" By this time the spirits of Chaotic Sister Princesses and Dark Ancient Princess appeared right in front of me. "You'll never get rid of us _that _easily!" The three of them hissed and they sent me flying out of the nearest window. I groaned in pain and got back on my feet and ran off to find Judai.

"Judai!" I shouted as I saw his red uniform as I held my arm that had a long gash from the window and my uniform arm was stained, but seeing as blood is red and my uniform is red you couldn't see much of a difference. "Kiki, what happened to you?" Judai panicked. "Cadet, you are wounded. You need to get to the hospital wing and stat." Tyranno commanded as he pulled me. "Judai! Save him please" I cried out. Tyranno stopped, "Save who cadet?"

"Edo… He lost his duel Judai. Takuma took him. Please bring hi…" Before I could finish I collapsed.

_Judai_

"Judai!" I heard shouted behind me. I turned with Tyranno and saw Kiki holding her arm rushing to us. "Kiki, what happened to you?" I panicked noticing her bleeding arm. "Cadet, you are wounded. You need to get to the hospital wing and stat." Tyranno commanded as he pulled Kiki. "Judai! Save him please" She cried out. Tyranno stopped, "Save who cadet?"

"Edo… He lost his duel Judai. Takuma took him. Please bring hi…" Before she could finish she passed out. I felt a tug in my chest. I was jealous… She came to me. Not to get me back, but to save her _precious _Edo. I put it past me for the moment, "Tyranno, take her to the hospital wing so she can get her arm cleaned."

"What about you, Sergeant?" He looked at me dumbfounded. "I need to defeat Takuma once and for all." Then with that I took off to Takuma's hideaway and we activated our duel disks. _'Are you angry, Judai?'_ Three spirits behind Takuma mocked. _'Of course he is. Tsukiko picked Edo over him.'_

_'Oh sister, I heard she left him to suffer all alone."_

_"Sister that's so horrible.'_ Two of the spirits interacted. _'Don't lose your focus, Judai. They are also behind this entire scheme. If you lose focus the world as you know it will be gone forever.' _My card spirit appeared. Then with that our duel started.

_Tyranno_

I rushed Cadet Kiki to the hospital wing and after she was treated she remained unconscious and I sat beside her and held her hand in comfort since she winced in pain. "Be safe… Judai." She mumbled in her sleep. I chuckled at her and waited until she woke up.

_Tsukiko_

I felt alone… _'All alone, eh?' _Her raspy voice cracked. I looked around me in the darkness, "Where are you?"

_'Do not concern yourself with me yet. Your Judai may have been able to defeat the sisters, but I am far more powerful.'_ I felt something touch my cheek. _'I will come back… It is only a matter of time and when I do… you're mine'_ Her voice whispered.

I shot up and panted as I looked around me anxiously, "Kiki, are you ok?" I looked to my left and notice the ENTIRE gang was beside me. I ran my hand through my hair and tried to catch my breath, "I'm okay." I confirmed. The gang nodded and they left me except Judai, "World is safe?" I asked and he nodded as he took a seat beside me. "Thank God." I sighed as I lied back in bed in relief. "Takuma is safe and anti-evil, Mizuchi is back with her brother, and Edo… he was released and back in the mainland." He paused when he said Edo's name. I sat back up in bed and kissed Judai's cheek, "Thanks you, you… You saved everything AGAIN!" I smiled softly and he returned it. "Well we have promotion exams in a few days." He chuckled. I shrugged, "Eh, I like Osiris… We seem to have the most adventure." Judai laughed. "Yea, we sure do."

_The next week_

School was out and we were all back with our friends and family, "Yuugi! Atem keeps pulling my hair!" I growled in annoyance as Yuugi watched in amusement. "He must hate your hair. I guess we should cut it." I looked at him with my jaw open and held my beautiful hair. "Touch my hair and you'll hair will be dyed pink." I threatened and before he could respond the doorbell rang. "Coming!" Yuugi called as he smirked leaving me with my devil nephew. "You don't hate Auntie K's hair, right?" I asked in a baby voice as I held up four year old Atem. Suddenly Atem was taken from me, "Hey! I was asking him a very important question!" I exclaimed to my big bro. He chuckled and pointed behind me, "You have guests." I turned and I grinned. "You are ok!" I jumped over the couch and hugged Edo tightly which he returned. When I let go I looked at Takuma, "I'm glad you are anti-evil." He nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry for all I did." Takuma bowed. I jumped in shock, "No! I mean… It's ok. Don't bow! It's weird. Just tell me… Are _they _gone?" I needed to know if that was a dream or a real threat. They two frowned, "The sisters were defeated only." I frowned… "I see…"

"Well off this news, you still owe me a date." Edo grinned. "Hmmm… I don't recall agreeing to a date." I smiled. "Oh really, well remember on the boat. You said you would do anything I wanted." My face fell. "But you… You kissed me! That should have been the anything."

"Nah uh. I said you owed me a date and now I come to collect." I sighed in defeat. "Nothing fancy!" I nagged. "Is coffee fancy?" He asked teasingly as we walked to the door. "Depends on the coffee." I nodded. He chuckled, "Shut up." I faked a gasp. "Make m…" Before I could finish he captured my lips with his and then pulled away. "Just did." He winked. I turned back to Takum and Yuugi in disbelief as they just smiled like idiots and waved farewell. "TRAITORS!" I shouted as the door was closed behind me.

This year was very interesting I say…


	15. Chapter 15: The Introductions

Wooo chapter 15 is up. This is basically just episode 106 just with one of my own OCs introduced in the story. I'll have Chapter 16 out soon!

xoxo

_Tsukiko_

"Bye Hitori! I will call you when I need you!" I shouted as my captain sailed away. I turned on my heels and grinned. _'Missed Duel Academy?' _Pocahontas asked crossing her arms. "Yup! I need dueling daily in my life. I wonder what ventures await this year." I went to situate my dorm room and greet the new freshmen…

_New Girl_

"I'm excited that we are going to duel academy!" I smiled as I stared out to the pool below me. _'Why is that?'_ I giggled. "Isn't it obvious? Tsu…"

"…So enter Austin O'Brien. He's not exactly the friendliest kid in the playground, so if you're in a fight you will want him on your side…" I groaned. "Enter Amon Garam." I mocked as I heard his voice echo. His footsteps echoed with each step, "But then there is this one girl from an Academy none of us heard of. She acts like she has never seen a guy before in her… Oh new girl!" He stopped his voice recorder and walked towards me. I spun around glaring, "Oh no… pleassse continue. What were you about to say?" I questioned. He grinned and pressed his recorder, "Well since you ask I _do _have a few questions." I rolled my eye and waited for him to continue.

"Is that your uniform? I mean it's sexy, but how are you ranks?" I chuckled and looked down at my clothes; black spaghetti strap tank top that shifted its way a little above my belly button, not that I am complaining, and black hip hugger jeans with some black converses. "Uniforms? We don't have any. Our Headmistress believes uniforms make some students more superior than other students. We do have ranks. We only care about the top three." I replied as I leaned backwards on the rail behind me. "What is your rank? What school are you from? Where did you come from?" I sighed and rolled my head back. "Obviously if I'm on this boat I must be the best." I looked to the left and saw us approaching Duel Academy, so I moved. "It was a thrill talking to you, but I _must _get ready to leave." I stated and as I walked away I could tell he was watching the way my hips swayed. _'Oh did you see that!? He totally checked you out!' _Jadelyn giggled. "Not my type Jadelyn." I yawned as I got off the boat and traveled to Duel Academy entrance to get ready for the pep rally.

_Tsukiko_

"Max! Get back here!" I shouted running after my hyperactive duel spirit. "Great… JUST great! Why did Max _have _to see another duel spirit and chase it?" I panted as I finally reached the roof seeing Judai and another guy beside him talking. "Hey Kiki!" Judai greeted. "Hey Judai… I came up here to find…" Before I could finish Max jumped towards the blue duel spirit and I grabbed him. "Got ya! Now back in the deck!" I commanded. Max whimpered and disappeared. When I looked up the two boys looked at me in disbelief, "You… You just touched your duel spirit." Judai stuttered. I grinned, "New trick I found out I can do. But how was your summer?"

"Great. I heard about you and Edo. You ok?" I laughed. "Oh totally. He and I agreed to be friends."

_'I hate to break up your little moment, but your "pep rally" is about to start.' _Luna interjected politely. "Oh shit! I totally forgot." I didn't wait for Judai as I darted off.

When I reached the arena I looked around for my friends, "Cadet?" Tyranno shouted in my direction. "Ty!" I sighed in relief as I took my seat beside him. "You grew out your hair? It's cute" He complimented. "Why thank you!" I flipped my hair and the loud speakers popped causing me to jump. "The hell was that!" I shrieked as the arena went quiet. "Sorry about that _Miss _Tsukiko." Our Headmaster apologized as he held back a laugh. I blushed in embarrassment as he continued.

"Alright settle down as you know it's a start of a brand new year. Does anyone remember their summer break 'cause I don't. Heehee. But I digress with every new year."

_'Does he really think he is funny?' _Huntress Rapunzle asked in amazement. I giggled and shushed her as a cute little freshmen girl recited our pledge. "Now then, as I said with each New Year, comes modification and improvement-"

_'You forgot world domination!' _Three of my spirits shouted. I groaned and shook my head, "In fact, they represent the top students from each of our 5 duel academy worldwide branched." Whisper spread throughout the arena. "I thought there were only 4."

"I heard they made a new one about a year ago for some Americans or something."

"Are you talking about the West Academy?" The whispered died down as the Headmaster gave a cough. "Time for introductions from East Academy, Amon Garam. And hailing all the way from the West Academy, Austin O'Brien. Next, joining us from our branch in the south it's Jim Crocodile Cook. Last leading the pact of boys at North Academy is Johan Andersen… Huh?" The crowd was quiet as they searched around the room for Johan as Jun began some story he heard about Johan's deck or something when all of the sudden the doors behind us were opened. "Sorry folks guess I got lost. This school is a lot bigger than ours." The kid from earlier smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. As he headed down the stairs Judai stood up, "hold on I recognize that voice." He held up his hand and the guy looked at him. "Hey Judai, I guess this is that pep rally thing." Judai nodded. "Yup! By the way, just wondering have you seen a guy named Johan." I groaned and put my hand on my face. _'Oh Judai, you sad kid.' _Cinderella sniffed. "Yep sure did." This time our Headmaster spoke, "What you've seen him? Where is he?" By this time I was in a fit of giggles. "Y'all are looking at him. I'm Johan." He announced.

Headmaster coughed, "Let's start over then shall we… Joining us from North Academy Johan Anderson." Johan waved at the crowd. "Now last, but not least from the Northwestern Academy girl school give it up for Cleopatra Larenzo!" I stared in utter shock as my cousin walked out waving at the crowd. Before the boys could say anything Headmaster continued, "Oh yes! Last but not least I like you to meet our visiting Professor from the West Academy say hello to Professor Cobra."

_'Yikes! That name doesn't reek sinister at all' _Snowy scoffed. _'Yummm. Snake sounds good right now.'_ Pocahontas smiled. _'EW! So un-princess like!' _Perfect Princess scolded. "For those of you who heard that my methods are strict… You're right, however, that being said I've always felt that there was a method to my madness. You see I believe actions speak louder than words, so why don't we skip over the pleasantries and get down to business." Professor Cobra stated coldly. "Jeez, he seems like a barrel of laughs." Judai frowned. "He gives me the creeps." I murmured feeling my spirits shiver in fear.

"Now then why don't we kick off the year by hold an exhibition match right now?" This cause the entire audience and our own Professors to gasp in shock, "Simmer down, so I can choose the competitors. Instead how about we hold two matches. Johan Andersen and his opponent will be Duel Academy's top student." Jun stood up with a smile, "I accept."

"Judai Yuki" Jun fell dramatically to the ground and I laughed as Judai got pumped. "The second match will be, Cleopatra Larenzo and… Duel Academy's second top student." Jun stood up again. "Tsukiko Motou." I stared in shock as cousin smiled. Professor Cobra released us for an hour break and I rushed out of the arena as fast as I could. _"What is Cleo doing in Duel Academy?" _I thought as I finally escaped the crowd of newbies who wanted my autograph.


	16. Chapter 16: Dueling the Best!

Wooo! It's 4:30 am and I got this done for y'all c: I can't write more tonight I need some sleep. Keep a look out later today though! Chapter 17-19 maybe be coming your way! Keep Reviewing or PMing me please c:

xoxo

_Flashback to age 8_

_Tsukiko_

"Why do I keep losing to you?" I screamed in anger as I hit the table. "Because you don't play your, Chaotic Sister Princesses _or_ Dark Ancient Princess; either of those cards would have ended me and you already had them in your hand for the last three turns." Cleopatra, age 10, lectured. My face flushed, "No I don't. I never drew them." I lied. She reached over the table and grabbed my hand of cards, "You can't lie to me. It was obvious you drew them because you looked nervous… I don't see why! I want to play against them! Let's duel again." She smiled. I shook my head viciously, "NO! People always end up hurt after they play against them!" I cried out in fear. "Oh come on! Like two silly old cards could hurt me little cousin!" She grinned and I reluctantly agreed.

_After the duel_

"See you won!" Cleo exclaimed. "Aren't you happy I told you to play those silly old cards?" I gasped. "Shhh! Don't say that! It angers them." I whimpered. "Key… They are just cards. They won't hurt me _or _you, but come on I have to pack for my trip back to America. Mom is getting lonely without me there." I nodded happily as we set down our decks and ran upstairs to her room to begin packing. "Hey Key, can you get my toothbrush from your bathroom?" Cleo asked as she inspected the purple lava lamp. I ran to the bathroom and when I looked in the mirror I gasped, _'She called us silly and you didn't correct her.'_ I stared in fear. "Please don't hurt her! She didn't mean to! She just wanted me to play you."

_'Don't worry sweet Tsukiko, we won't hurt her.' _The sisters whispered. I sighed in relief, but then I heard a scream and I felt my face drain of color. I ran off to Cleo and she was on her knees holding her eye as blood seeped out of her eye, "No Cleo!" the lava lamp was shattered beside her. I ran out of the room and called the ambulance, "Help! My cousin… Her eye… It's bleeding." I cried. The voice said ambulances were on their way and when I hung up I spun around to face my spirit cards, "Y-you said you wouldn't hurt her! You lied… Sh-Sh-She's hurt because of you!" I screamed at them. _'We didn't do anything sweetie. We were with you the ENTIRE time.' _They coaxed.

"I'm sorry, but I fear we couldn't remove the glass without damaging her eye… Her sight in her keft eye is gone… for good." The doctor announced to my big brother and I sniffed. "This is… is all my fault Yu-Yu." Yuugi kneeled in front of me and shook his head. "No it isn't. It was an accident. Let's go see her, okay?"

We entered her hospital room and she looked at us with a weak smile and a patch over her eye, "I'm so sorry Cloe!" I cried as I ran to her bed. She helped me up on the bed and smiled, "Don't be. Now I'm ten times better, wanna know why?" She asked and I nodded. "Because I have a little cousin looking out for me… AND this patch makes me look like a pirate, don't you think?" She teased. "No! You don't have a hook for a hand!" She gasped. "A hook? I don't need a hook I'm the tickle pirate arrrggg I will tickle you." She began tickling me and I giggled uncontrollably. "I give up!" I shrieked in laugher and she stopped. "See told you I'm a pirate!" She grinned and I returned her grin.

_End of Flashback_

I had my head on my knees as I tried to get rid of the old memory, "If only… If only I knew before…" I whispered. "Ah Miss Motou, there you are. You don't want to miss your duel. It will be starting soon." Professor Cobra interrupted. I shot up and looked directly at him, "Of course Professor. I'll get going now." I stated and ran from him. "Guys stop. Your fear is seriously coming onto me." I whimpered. "We're sorry… That guy just scares us." Alice shivered and so did I. "I know, but remember you'll are part of me. Whatever y'all feel I feel." I mumbled as I walked onto the arena looking at my weird bracelet Professor Cobra latched onto my wrist to my cousin who had her side bangs sweep across her eye. "Shake hands." He stated and we reached for each other's hands and shook. "Glad you are well little cousin." She smiled her genuine smile and I could help but smile back. "You too. Don't hold back got it?" I said. "Hold back? Who are you talking to?" She laughed before we walked to our sides of the arena. "By the way, I'm using Aniko's old deck since she insisted that she no longer needs it, so let's see what you got." I looked at her in shock and then grinned. "I'll draw! I summon Nolly the Ice Dancer (100/100)! With her on my field I can summon Ice Dragon Summoner from my deck to my hand, but I'll activate it now to summon Ice Dragon (0/0) for each card in my hand my Ice Dragon gains 800 attack and defense points and since I'll set three cards down he gains 3200 attack points!" Cleo started. "My draw! I summon Fake Princess Kikyo (500/2000) since she was summoned successfully I can special summon Warrior Princes Mulan (2100/1500), but I'm not quite done cousin! I use the magic card Princess Barrier this adds 1000 attack points to one of my Princesses and I also play Fans of the Last Dance to give my Mulan an extra 500 giving her a total of 3600! Now Mulan take down her Ice Dragon and Kikyo show her Nolly what you are made of!"

_Cleo…2200 Tsukiko…4000_

"I activate the trap Dragon Life! I can bring back a dragon that was destroyed in battle, but my Ice Dragon won't stick around because I activate Ice Dragon Dance! It's quite simple really since my Ice Dragon has 1 star I can add to it. Since I still have my four cards in my hand he would normally gain 4 stars, but in this case it is doubled so now my Ice dragon…"

"9 stars! That's impossible! I set two cards face down and I end my turn."

"I'm glad you are done! My move I activate Dance of the Dragon with this I can sacrifice one Dragon on my field and Special Summon a new one to my field, so come out Red Dragon (2600/1500)"

"No way!" I gasped. "Oh way! Now I activate my card Dragon Slumber so my Red Dragon can sleep until I draw the one card I need, but I'm not done. I activate my last card on the field Call of the Triplets! With this card I can summon Kathelyn, Irelyn, and Jadelyn together at once (2300/1800) of course their special effects kick in when they are all on my field I can special summon Heavenlyn the Hateful (2500/2000) and she gains 300 attack points for each monster on my field. Now Triplets attack her Kikyo!" She commanded. "Shit!" I shouted as I was sent flying backwards landing on the hard arena ground.

_Cleo…2200 Tsukiko…2200_

"I activate Fake Princess Unite since you destroyed my Kikyo I can sacrifice my last remaining 4 from my deck to my field to Special Summon Ancient Masquerade Princess Mizuka (2500/2000)"

_Jun_

"Hey, I know that move!" I commented. "How do you know that move? _I _didn't even know she had that card." Edo responded. "When I was in the Society of Light she duel me with that card… Well not really she just summoned something stronger. Just watch!"

"Wicked card, but they seem evenly matched. Sho, Kiki needs so motivation are you with me?" Judai grinned as he stood up. "You got this duel Kiki!"

"Yea big sis! Just what he said!" Sho exclaimed. "Yea, I don't know you, but since they are cheering for you so will I! Go Kiki!" Johan shouted.

_Tsukiko_

I laughed at the three idiots behind me as I stood up, "Why are you laughing? No matter Heavenlyn attack her Mulan!"

"I activate Princes in Desress! This allows me to summon two Princes tokens (0/0) and you're attack redirects itself to them so I don't lose any life points and my Mulan is ok!" Cleo smiled. "Fine your move kiddo."

"With pleasure." I drew. "I activate Have the Faith. I flip a coin. Heads I can draw six cards. Tails I lose 1000 attack points… And it's…. HEADS! I can draw six cards!" I grinned. "Now I use the card Ancient Burial, this card allows me to sacrifice a princess on my field and I can summon Ancient Fairy Princess Lili (2100/1000)! Now Lili attack her Triplets!" There was a loud gasp and students shouting against my idea. "I activate my trap Princess Retreat! When my Princess is about to go into battle this card allows her to return to my field and she won't attack!" The students went quiet. "Now dear cousin I activate Ancient Fusion! Since my Ancient Princess was unable to attack this card allows me to fuse my two Ancient Princesses to create the all mighty Ancient Moon Princess Luna (4000/3500)"

"WHAT?! 4000 attack points!" Cleo gasped and I smirked. "That's not all cousin I also activate my field spell Moon Kingdom! With this on the field I can special summon any Planet Princess and I choose Ancient Pluto Princess Setsuna (3500/100)! Now Luna, attack her Heavenlyn! Setsuna finish her off and attack her Triplets!" I shouted.

_Cleo…0 Tsukiko…2200_

She flew backwards and when the duel disappeared everyone cheered for me and I ran to my cousin's side, "You ok?" I smirked. "You know my pride hurts" she joked as she drew her next card. "If you only waited your next turn I would have beat you." She chuckled showing me her card and I gasped. "That's why you put you Red Dragon in a slumber. That makes total sense, but you'll have to try harder." I laughed as I helped her up. "I guess I do. Now can I get my hug?" She asked innocently. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly as she did the same. When we pulled away we grinned and held up a peace sign to _our _adoring fans as we held hands with our other hands.

When we were finally released from the arena I found the gang, "Hey guys! This is my older cousin Cleopatra, but just call her Cleo! Cleo this is… Asuka, Sho, Tyranno, Edo, Johan, Jun, and Judai." I introduced. "Nice to meet you all, I am so glad someone is here to protect my little cousin. She is trouble prone."

"We know." Everyone except Johan replied and I felt my face heat up. "Shut up…" I huffed as I turned away from them. "Awwww you are blushing! I wanna see!" Cleo cried out happily as she tried to see my face. "No!" She ended up chasing me around the gang until she jumped on me and pinned me. "Awwww it's so cute!" She giggled as she got up. "I'm not moving now." I groaned. "So who saved her last time?" Cleo asked. "Judai! He's saved her every time she's in danger." Asuka winked as if to tell a sort of insider. "Oh… OHHHHH I got you!" Cleo replied with a wink. "I want a tour, so who will show me around?" She asked and turned to me. "Nope never." Tyranno laughed. "We can." He announced. Cleo grabbed my foot, "Let's go then!" They looked at her with concern but started to walk off as she began dragging me behind her. "Hey! Let me go! Let me go!"I shrieked as I tried to get out of her grip. "Nope! You won't walk!"

"I'll walk! I'll walk damn it!" I gave in and she released my foot then helped me up. Asuka, Cleo, and I trailed behind the guys and began talking. "So this Judai. What is he to you?" Cleo asked. "A friend."

"Her ex." Asuka and I stated together. "Your ex! Are you nuts?! He's a cutie and you let him go! Oh chicka… You are so lucky I happen to be a matchmaker and it's obvious that you two are meant to be." Cleo winked. "Not true. If it were I would be dating him now wouldn't I?" I challenged. "Oh sweetie your denial is so cute. Asuka tonight we will meet in her place and plan a way for Judai to confess to her." Cleo said slyly. "By the way where _do _you stay at? I mean you are wearing a red uniform." I smiled. "Well my status is an Obelisk student and I have a bedroom there, but I also have a room back in Osiris dorm since I love the place and I love red on me." Cleo laughed. "Well you are a cutie in red. Let's meet up in your Obelisk dorm tonight." Asuka insisted. I groaned, "Whatever y'all are planning it won't work!"

"You can't reject something so quickly! Now come on! The guys are walking too far ahead and I am tired of walking. I need one of them to carry me." Cleo yawned. "Those guys won't carry you, will they?" Asuka wondered. "We'll see… Guys… I'm really tired and I'm staying in the Obelisk dorm, but I can't walk there because my legs hurt."

"Here I'll help ya!"Johan shouted as he ran towards us and bent down in front of Cleo and she got on his back. He began walking away and Cleo winked at Asuka and me as we stared in disbelief. "Did she just… Wow! Your cousin sure is a special one huh Kiki?" Asuka smiled. "Yes, very special indeed." I agreed then we walked after the guys.


	17. Writer's Note

I've decided to Re-Write New Beginnings because of several reason. I'll start Re-Writing today and start it over. Dear fans don't hate me :D

xoxo


End file.
